Toushiro enters the Demon World
by ZoeyExtreme
Summary: Toushiro was sparring with Matsumoto when he started glowing and passed out.When he woke up he was no longer in the training room.He wasn't even in soul society.Where was he? UP FOR ADOPTION ! u can change it or whatever ur story now
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do NOT own Bleach nor Kyo Kara Maoh!

Summary: Toushiro was sparring with Matsumoto when he started glowing and passed out. When he woke up he was no longer in the training room. He wasn't even in soul society. Where was he?

Note: Might be a little OOC, but I tried. This is also my first real story written. SO I hope you injoy.

"Talking" People talking

_"Talking"_ zanpakuto

"Talking" Person talking to their zanpakuto

* * *

I, Toushiro Hitsugaya Captain of the 10th Division, slowly walked through the barracks to the training rooms. It is raining today so we will be inside training today. I am going to watch the new recruits train. which my lieutenant was supposed to be doing. Sigh...wondering where she has gone to now. Last I saw her she was practically prancing out of the office saying bye captain in that sing-song voice of hers. I sigh again, god that woman how does she get away without doing her work. Better yet why do I let her get away with it?

_"Because she is a good friend of yours, and because you are a good person" _Hyourinmaru said.

"If she was a good friend she would do her side of the paperwork" I shot back.

_"Jeez you didn't have to snap master"_ playfully looking hurt he stood up on the ice _"and your just mad because you have to do paperwork"_

I mentally sighed "Thats my point, most of that paperwork is hers and she didn't do yesterdays. So that leave twice as much today."

_"She is still a friend of yours. Are you feeling ok master? Usually you might put up a fuse about doing her paperwork, but it usually never bothers you this much and don't lie saying your fine I can tell your not completely fine."_ He looked very seriously at me. Which is unusual since he is usually more playful. I just made it outside the training room doors. Today we are inside since it is raining outside. I stood at the doors and answered with a sigh. I have been sighing a lot today, maybe its my headache.

"I don't know I feel strange." I thought for a minute to gather my thoughts "Imy body feels tingly. Well not my body more like my skin, its like i have to much power stirring around me. And its making my edgy I feel like somethings going to happen as well, but I can't tell if its good or bad." I hear a -_hummm_- from him, but I have opened the door to the training room. Entering I see Matsumoto a few meters away watching due spar and giving directions. Hummm thats where she is. I firgured she would be shopping or out drinking with her drinking buddy's.

"Caaaptain" startled out of my thoughts. I see Matsumoto bounding her way over, realizing what she was going to I tried to dodge. Keyword tried. the next thing I know she grabbed me and my face was shoved into her cleavage. Instantly I can't breath, its very difficult to do. I struggled but that didn't work, she being twice my size and having the advantage of her big bust stopping my movement. Luckily she let me go fast. Finally able to breath I glared daggers at her. Of course she wasn't affected the slightest. I sigh. I guess being around me for all these years has made her immune. "oh captain its soooo good to see you" she sing-songed.

"Matsumoto " I tried to stay calm so as not to freeze the innocent by slanders in the room. "You seen me just a few hours ago, when you skipped doing your paperwork again."

She pouted "bu~ut captain you know how I hate paperwork. I can't stand it, sitting still signing paper after paper" she whined. I sighed, I could feel the headache coming. "oh captain" she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the middle of the room. "How about we spar. We haven't sparred in ages" she said dragging me along. I really didn't have time to pull out of her grasp. The recruits quickly got out of the way clearing a space for us and looking very curious. And kinda startled, I think that is the ones who haven't meet me and their shocked by my age. People might hear I am one of the youngest captain and the youngest to become captain, but they still seem to be shocked because they really don't truly believe it until they see me.

She finally released me and walked away a few meters putting space between us. She turned around taking that serious expression when she is about the enter battle or spar with me. She took out haineko and got into her fighting stance. "Come on captain we haven't sparred in a few weeks."

_"Come on master lets have some fun. It might take some of that irritation out of you too. And as she said you haven't sparred in a few weeks and your spiritual pressure needs some release"_ Hyourinmaru cut in with a little excitement in his voice at the sound of a spar. I sighed knowing he's right and that it could also be the irritation and the build up of my spiritual pressure thats making me feel uneasy today.

I reached back and pulled Hyourinmaru out of his sheath and got in my stance. I could see Matsumoto's slight victory of getting me to agree to a spar. Then it was gone and she lunged straight on. I stepped and quickly stopped Haineko with a down slash. Metal hitting Metal was heard. Hyourinmaru hummed with content. I quickly thrush up trying to get her off balance. She seeing what I was doing flash stepped back a meter. She didn't have much time to gain her footing when I attacked with a wild slash I could see her eyes widen slightly. Thats what I wanted. I quickly used it with a kick in her stomach. She took a step back quickly gaining her balance, as expected.

I jumped up with Hyourinmaru raised in the air for a downward slash. She stopped Hyourinmaru with Haineko. I quickly twisted Hyourinmaru to try to force her to let go. Seeing this she bended down and twirled to the side making her lose her balance, but keep her hold. I landed on the floor and did a side sweep using her off balance. She stopped me, but not well I was able to cut her uniform a little. We both jumped back a few meters putting distance. I watched her closely seeing if she was going to attack and thinking counter measures and attack moves that I could use. Instead of allowing her to attack me I attacked. But to the side to get her to shift a little. She shifted. I attacked. we fought like that for a while attacking, and countering each other. I didn't gain much more ground on her, besides a few more cuts. Thanks to my small statue.

I jumped back from a side swipe, barely missing me. I put my left hand on the floor and did a back flip away and settled on my feet. I don't know how long we have been at it, but it really didn't matter because we could do this for hours and still not be tired. With our high amount of spiritual pressure and us being in top condition. I looked at her and she pulled Haineko in front of her.

"Growl, Haineko" she released. The metal part Haineko quickly dissolved leaving only the hilt. You can see an ash cloud form around her looking like fog instead of ash. I could feel her spiritual pressure rise with the shinki release. She raised the hilt and the ash moved with the movement . I watched this all carefully a waiting the signal that she would give of sending Haineko at me. Down came the hilt, and the ash came at me. I rose Hyourinmaru and cut through. I flash stepped about 5 meters away and jumped in the air with Hyourinmaru high above my head "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru" I released. A magnificent ice dragon formed with red eyes glowing down at her. I brought my sword down and Hyourinmaru followed my command, straight for the ash.

Some of the ash became frozen from my attack, but Matsumoto put more spiritual pressure into the ash unfreezing some of the ice. She brought the hilt up and did a side swipe the ash quickly followed. Coming right at me. I brought up Hyourinmaru shielding me from her attack. I quickly went in for another attack. I froze. Matsumoto stopped her attack as well seeing my reaction. A strange feeling came through me, that tingling that I kept feeling all day coursing through my body at a much higher rate. I started to glow a faint blue.

_"Master what is this?"_ I heard Hyourinmaru. He sounded sightly shaken "I don't know" I answered surprisingly calm. I heard Matsumoto yelling my name in the background "Captain!" and thats the last I heard before darkness over took me.

I awoke with the sun in my eyes. Wait sun? How can that be? if I am in my room it should be dark? I bolted upright. I heard a gasp and what sounded like someone falling down. I was too startled by what I seen that I didn't look who it was. Something was wrong, I was not in my room. I thought for a minute remembering the spar with Matsumoto. Me glowing blue and blacking out.

_"Master I don't think we are in Soul Society anymore. I don't feel any spiritual pressure here."_ He sounded calm, but I can feel he was worried. Indeed he was right. So that leaves the question where am I? Are we in the world of the living? _"I don't think so master it feels different."_

I was just about to answer when I felt something tap my shoulder. I look up quickly seeing a girl around 17 I am guessing. She has brownish-blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Do you know where I am, Miss?" I asked in my usual cold distant tone. She jumps back. _"I think you scared the poor girl master"_ He said teasingly. "Shut up Hyourinmaru" I snapped at him. He just chuckles and curls up on the ice. I look at the girl and sigh. I stand up and offer my hand to her to help her up. She looks unsure for a few seconds then accepts my offer. She smiles, but it is very hesitant. I just look up at her. I hate being short, but I can't do nothing about it. She starts speaking and I realize I don't understand a word that she is saying. Huh I thought I knew all the languages, in Soul Society and also the living. I guess this tells me I am not in either world. So that leaves my with the same questions where am I? How did I get here. I thought for a minute of my day so far. Nothing seems to pop up.

_"Maybe it has something to do with the tingling."_ said Hyourinmaru. Well that could be it. I was glowing before I passed out. Great just what I need. I have to get back. "_The girl is looking at you funny master."_ Just as he said this she waves her hand in front of my face startling me. How did I forget that she was here? I am a genius for crust sake. I hear Hyourinmaru chuckle and I frown. Startling the girl.

She says something again. This is irritating. How am I going to communicate with this girl and find out more information where I am? Wait, she can see me? I look down to see that I am still in my uniform and I check to see if Hyourinmaru was on my back. No, no he wasn't. "Hyourinmaru where are you?" I ask frantically. _"By your feet little dragon."_ I sigh in relief and pit him up. The girl that has been talking through this ordeal shuts up at the sight of the sword. I quickly sheath Hyourinmaru hoping that she won't get scared. Well it seems she can see me. Wonder if the other people here can see me?

I get my answer when a man on a grey-black horse rides up. Wait horse? This place gets stranger by the second. The man gets off the horse and comes over he looks at me strangely and starts talking to the girl. He is tall with blonde hair I am guessing asking the girl who I am judging by how he keeps looking at me I also notice he looks at Hyourinmaru a few times. He doesn't seem fazed. I hate to say it, but its the way people see me. That he is used to seeing children with swords, wouldn't be surprised since he also has a sword on his hip. Or he could think I can't do nothing with Hyourinmaru. His sword looks more like the western style than the usual Soul reeper. By this time I am irked and it doesn't help with Hyourinmaru laughing at me about the children part. "Shut up" I snapped at him again. It doesn't help he just laughs even harder. He even fell on his side.

The man turns to me and says something. I tried to piece together what he was saying, but if you don't know the language at all it doesn't help much. He stops and looks at my seriously, awaiting an answer I presume. _"I suggest you say something little dragon."_ he sounded completely amused. I glowered at his tone. "Don't call me little." I snap. He just laughs. It seems he his getting his humor back. I sigh and look up at the man and decide to speak hopefully it will help, most likely not.

"I do not understand your language. And if I do not understand your language by me speaking will not help." He looked startled for a second then his eyes widen until he starts laughing. I was startled, what can I say? Laughing was not what I expected from him. He stops suddenly and steps up to me and puts both his hands on either side of my head. I didn't do anything to startled by his change. And then I felt pain explode in my head. I hear Hyourinmaru roar in my head. Then he released his hands at the pain stops. I start to reach for Hyourinmaru ready to slice off his head.

"Well now you should be able to understand me now, boy." He said. I was completely shocked that I didn't even react to the word -boy. He looks at me. " I am Adelbert (AU: is that how you spell his name? And how do you spell the rest of it?) I got to say I am very shocked that a little kid like you are the next demon king."

I would have commented on the little kid part, but I was once again shocked. Next demon king? I am getting tired of being shocked. I looked up at him with my cold steady teal eyes. "What are you talking about? Next demon king?" I ask and wait for his answer. He seems startled that I could talk, oh well. And the girl behind him seems very confused.

He composes his face. "Well what do we have here a King who doesn't know he's king." I am not liking this guy. I can see something in his eyes that I don't quite like. I get myself prepared to defend myself when I hear a yell and more horse hooves coming this way.

"Leave him a lone Adelbert!" I turn to see four horses and riders heading this way and swords drown. Now what? Do I have to fight these guys now? The one in the front has brown hair and is wearing a brownish military uniform. The men on the left and the back is also wearing the same brown military uniforms. The man on the left has black hair and wearing a black looking uniform. And they all look determined. I start to shift where I am away from this Adelbert person and can still take this new threat on as well, but I didn't have to since the guy Adelbert has got on his horse. I turn back around when my eyes caught movement in the air. I look up and see a sight that even I haven't seen. A flying skeleton was there. Yes, a flying skeleton. luckly I am sorta used of running into weird things and was able to keep some of the shock off my face. I repeat some of it.

"Great the calvary's here" he mutters sarcastically. He charged up too the man in the front. Their swords clash."So lord Conrad Weller. Does mister brave still chose to hang out with cowards." Adelbert pushes down and to the side with his sword and they both back up their horses back a ways. Their swords separating. They both look very serious. I was to interested in the fight that I didn't keep an eye on the flying skeleton. So when I did remember to keep an eye on it, it has lifted me up in the air. Stupid, How did I forget that? God its a flying skeleton for crist sake! I start to struggle to get free.

_"Master trust this being."_ I stop. "Why should I? For all we know I am being flown off to some enemy or something." I shot back. I start to struggle again. God I wish I was taller or something. _"Master it seems to be following the orders of those for people who came."_ I stop again and think. "So what your saying is that I should let this thing carry me off and find out what these people want with me?" I ask.

_"Yes and hopefully they can have a way back home for us."_ ok well I have two choices go with these people and skeleton, or get free and find a way on my own. I go for the latter I can always escape later. "Ok Hyourinmaru I will listen to you, but be ready." I say. _"Yes I will be ready."_

After a while we finally come upon a cottage and some other buildings. And the skeleton and I start to head down to the ground. The skeleton puts me down gently. I take a quick look studying my surroundings and looking for escape routs. I also notice that everyone doesn't seem to be coming with ropes to tie me up or anything, good. I do notice them looking at Hyourinmaru and I see them noting the size of me. And also comparing me to the size of Hyourinmaru. I Love the size of Hyourinmaru, but it irritates me when people size Hyourinmaru and me. I hear him chuckle. I mentally scowl at him.

The door to the cottage opens and a man wearing white and has lavender hair comes up to me and bows. Ok he bows why is he bowing. He looks up and seeing my confusion, he smiles. He kinda reminds me of Captain Ukitake of the 13th Division when he smiles he also kinda looks like him. Except the hair color.

He sighs a ver contented one. "Your majesty. You're hear. I am Günter von Christ and it is an honor to finally meet you." What? Did he just call me Your majesty? Hyourinmaru was very confused as well. "Words alone cannot express how much I have looked forward to this day" He looked at me waiting for my response when he noticed my Hyourinmaru. He stood up looking very curious. "Your world teaches swordsmanship Your majesty?" I look up with one eyebrow raised, but do not answer him. _"Master to get information you will have to talk to him." _Hyourinmaru stated. I sigh. "oh my does he not understand me? Oh don't worry we will get that fixed up in a bit." He looked like he was panicking and going to pass out. _"master I think you should stop his worrying."_ I sigh again.

"I understand you perfectly well." I said completely bored. He stops and relaxes.

"Oh thats wonderful! How did you learn our language my I ask Your majesty?" said Günter. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and stat that he already asked the question.

I looked to the side to the people watching very curiously. I look back to Günter. "I don't know. I meet this man called Adelbert who put his hand on my head and the next thing I know I understand what he was saying." I know I sounded like a child a little bit there but oh well. I didn't feel like thinking any more and I was very tired after a long day. Was it a day? I will just say day. Günter looked at the brown hair man beside him with a questioning-shocked gaze.

"Yes Adelbert was there he almost took him away before I found him." The man with brown hair said.

"Your majesty did he harm you at all?" asked Günter.

"No he didn't except the part where he put his hands on my head, but other than that nothing else." I said. Gunter looked relieved by my answer. I looked at the brown haired man. _"Master his name is not the brown haired man."_ I sigh. "What else am I going to call him since I don't know his name?" I heard him chuckle. _"Master you must be tired if you don't remember the fight between him and that Adelbert man."_ I thought back and instantly knew what Hyourinmaru was talking about. Adelbert had said his name, his name is lord Conrad Weller. Thats right.

"Gunter may i ask why do you keep calling me Your majesty?" I ask. Gunter looked at Conrad then back to me.

"Your majesty, would you not to rest first before we explain. So you can be more rested and more alert?" He looked at me waiting. He is right I will be more alert. I nod and he smiles and starts to turn around to the cottage. "Right this way Your majesty."

I followed them both inside. Gunter took me to a door and gestured inside "This is your room Your majesty. Sleep well." I came inside and realized the bed was just like the beds in the world of the living. Off the floor, no futon. Conrad and Gunter closed the door and left me alone. I got in bed with Hyourinmaru cradled in my arms and went to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review if you liked it and wish for me to continue. Also tell me what you think of it cuz I need opinions people. lol I tried my best on the fighting scenes so i hope ya'll like it.

Have a good day or night depending on when you read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do NOT own Bleach nor Kyo Kara Maoh!

YAY I wrote another chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Toushiro was sparring with Matsumoto when he started glowing and passed out. When he woke up he was no longer in the training room. He wasn't even in soul society. Where was he?

"Talking" People talking

_"Talking"_ zanpakuto

"Talking" Person talking to their zanpakuto

* * *

I awoke to the smell of food in the morning. I sat upright, a little to fast. Looking around trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed that the sun was up. I must have slept in later than I usually do, because I usually get up before the sun. Or there could be a time difference here in this world and mine. _"Or you could have been more tired than you thought."_ hyourinmaru interjected my thoughts. "Maybe your right hyourinmaru."

I see movement in my peripheral vision. I turn, it was one of the men that was with Conrad. The one with the black hair and black uniform. Now that I think about it where did he go yesterday. I hear chuckling in the back of my head. "What are you laughing at now you old dragon?" I ask in a exasperated tone. _"Oh nothing little dragon. Besides the part that I was correct in the assumption that you was really tired yesterday as to miss so much detain."_ He went back to laughing at me. "Shut up." I snap.

I turn my full attention to the black haired boy. "Hello I am Ken Murata." he raises his hand for me to shake. Well better not be rude. I might be known as being cold, but never rude. I shake his hand. "Well I am sure you have tones of questions, but we need to get to the castle. We will answer your questions on the road." he turns around for the door. "But first I think you should eat. I will be your escort today young King!" He is teasing me! Isn't the King supposed to be respected? Gods I am not accepting being king. It doesn't make sense. I stand up to follow putting hyourinmaru on my back as I go. "Thats a big sword you got there. Can you use it?" he asked politely, but i can hear an undertone of teasing. This guy is annoying me. I grunt in response. _"Little one, I think you can be politer than that. How is he supposed to know that you are a captain and is a great warrior? "_ He said teasingly. Is it tease me day or something? "I am keeping as much to myself as I can. I am not going to have these people know what or who I am. Or even know of my skills. The least they know the more chances I have of escaping later when need be." I say firmly. _"There is a chance that they won't even know what a Shinigami is."_ he stats. "I am not taking that chance." He shift's on the ice plain. _"So little one, are you going to act the age you look like? Because I believe they will get suspicious with a 11 year old acting so mature."_ I stop.

"Are you ok?" I look up to see Murata looking back at me. Probably wondering why I stopped suddenly.

"I am fine." I said a little to frosty, but he just smiles and shrugs. Act like a child? The last time I acted a child was before the Shinigami academy. That was a long time age since I became captain around the age of 50 and is now 210. But hyourinmaru is right they will become suspicious. Maybe I can keep from talking. They can think me shy, but I am not acting a child. _"Let us see how long that plan of yours works Little one."_ I mentally scowl. Don't want this Murata to get suspicious of my mental health. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask. _"I am stating to the fact that you have a short temper and snap at anyone who calls you child or short."_ God he is getting on my nerves. "I can keep myself in check." I firmly added. _"We will see. We will see."_

By this time we have reached a room. I am guessing the living room. I see Gunter and Conrad already here. Gunter seeing me walks over. "Oh good morning Your majesty. Did you sleep well?" I nod. "Oh thats wonderful. We have a long day." he gestures to a table with food. "Why don't you eat?" I sit in the seat, putting hyourinmaru on the back ready to grab at any time. Looking for the chop sticks, noticing there is none. I see a spoon. Great I am going to have to get used to eating with silverware. It is a good thing I studied up on it, so I know a little. I pick up the spoon and start to eat the soup provided. Now and then I would eat the bread as well.

Conrad stood beside the window throughout my meal. Gunter watched me, not in a creepy way. Thank god. And Murata pulled up a chair and talked randomly to everyone about everything and nothing. He tried to get me to talk more, but seeing as I am stubborn to keep quiet he didn't have much luck. He didn't seem that fazed by it. I also didn't understand a lot of the words they use. I guess this world is more different than I first thought. I finished up my food and took a drink of the water.

Gunter came over. "Are you full Your majesty?" I nod. I couldn't help notice that he didn't treat me like a child. Does he know I am a lot older than I look? No, he couldn't have. Maybe because he thinks I am his King which is highly unlikely. Seeing as I am from another world entirely. _"Master see if you can find out why they think your king before assuming your not their King."_ He does have a point. What question should I ask first though? humm I have to be careful though, don't want to give anything away.

"Why do you keep calling me You Majesty?" I will just ask the same question as yesterday for starters. They look startled. huh. I hear hyourinmaru laughing. _"Young one did you already forget? You haven't said much to them at all and then you ask a question right out of the blue."_ he continued with his laughing. I mentally scowl at him again. _"Relax little dragon."_ he humms.

Murata composes himself "Well it does seem he can talk more than a few syllables." He chuckle lightly. I scowl at him. He raises his hands as if in surrender. "Oh no need to get offended young king." I resist the urge to snap at him for calling me young. See I can handle it. _"Lets see for how long little one."_ I frown. "Shut up hyourinmaru." I snap. He just ignores me. I turn my attention back to Murata. He seems to be awaiting for me to put my attention back on him. So I guess I am fooling them about my age. I hate this, acting like a child. "But I think we can answer these questions on the road as what I told you earlier we need to get to the castle." he answers getting up from his seat.

There was a knock at the door Conrad walks over and opens the door. A soldier stood there with the brown uniform. I am guessing thats the uniform look here. "lord Conrad Weller, the horses are ready to go." The soldier says. Conrad smiles kindly at the man. "Thats good we will be out in a minute." Conrad kindly stats. "Yis sir." and Conrad closes the door. He turns to our direction and smiles at me. "Well Your majesty we better get going. As Murata said we can answer some of your questions and explain what is going on." I stand up getting ready to follow Conrad out the door. I put hyourinmaruon on my back. They all watch me carefully. Curiosity plain on their faces.

Gunter steps up. "Your Majesty would you like one of us to carry the sword for you?" Seeing my reaction to handing hyourinmaru over he quickly adds. "We will take very good care of the sword. It must be very heavy for you." I see Murata in the corner of my eye pushing his glasses up his nose. The action reminds me of how Kisuke Urahara uses his fan. Not good. I look at Gunter, him awaiting my answer. What can I say to make them back off?

Murata steps forward. "Let him carry it by the looks of it. This sword is very important to our king." He turns to me with a mischievous smile. What is this guy thinking? "Am I right Your Majesty?" Oh I see he is trying to find out more about my sword. I just nod. Hopefully he will back off. He seems disapponted, but he didn't press for more. I mentally sighed. He starts for the door. "Well we better head out your majesty we want to try to reach the castle before sunset." he motions for me to follow him. I sigh and follow him. Conrad right behind me then Gunter.

_"I think they are getting curious about me little one."_ I sigh "I know hyourinmaru." he raises his head off the ice. _"How long do you think you can fool them? You might be able to fool them about your age, because not many people would believe that you are 210 years old. But you will have problems keeping your fighting abilities from them. Seeing as they think your king and that would make it where other people will think your king. And that could make it where people will try to assassinate you. Then you will need to protect yourself."_ He stated. He is right I won't be able to keep my skills secret for long. "But I will keep it as long as I can." hyourinmaru looks at me and chuckles. _"You are very stubborn as always master."_

I follow Conrad to a grayish horse. He turns around and smiles. He smiles a lot. "This one is the one you will be riding Your Majesty." I look at the horse speculatively. I have never rode a horse. That I know of I could have rode one in my past life, but seeing as I can't remember it doesn't help. Seeing my reaction. "Can you ride a horse your majesty?" He ask me.

Gunter came around. "Oh dear did elementary school not have riding lessons?" He looks at me then to Conrad.

"Gunter remember that he was not in the world where he was supposed to be in." Murata came up behind me saying. I turn around where I can see him in the corner of my eye. Huh so I wasn't supposed to be in Soul Society. I guess they don't know I died. I am not going to tell them I am dead.

Gunter looks at him "Oh thats right." Gunter then looks at me. "Don't worry Your Majesty he is very well trained and very gentle." I am assuming he is talking about the horse. I nod. I resisted the urge to say that I can run faster than the horse, but remembered just in time that I am keeping secret. I hear hyourinmaru chuckle and say something about that I am not going to keep it long or something like that. I scowl.

Conrad came up to the horse grabbed the rains. Just because I never rode a horse doesn't mean I don't know what things are. I am a genius. He brought the horse to me. I took a big breath and prepared to get on. But I don't know how. Yes I could jump, but again it would give me away. Conrad seeing my hesitation bends down and pickes me up and sets me on the horse. He picked me up! Like a little kid! _"Little one to him you are an 11 year old child."_ And he starts laughing at me again. "Glad that your amused hyourinmaru." I said froustly. I move hyourinmaru to a more comfortable position on my back.

The others get on their horses, but Conrad stays close to me. I watch everyone very carefully so that I can learn what to do. Gunter goes first lightly tapping the sides of his horse with his heel and the horse starts to move forward. Humm is that how to make them go. I quickly turn to Murata he does the same but moves the rains a certain way and the horse turns and come to me. I guess that is how you make them go. I lightly tap the sides of the horse and the horse moves forward. I see Conrad in the corner of my eye slightly started. I guess he was going to tell me what to do.

"Well your a fast learner Your Majesty." I turn to the voice and realize it is Murata who spoke. I notice some of the soldiers look at me curiously. I guess I should have waited. I sigh, but its irritating to wait for unnecessary information when i have already gathered it. Murata urged his horse more to the side of me, he on one side and Conrad on the other. I just look at him then look forward. I hear Murata chuckle slightly. "Something tells me your more mature than you look Young King." I slightly froze for a second, but gained my composer. I turn to see him looking at me with a knowing smile. What does he know? We stay silent.

I look to Conrad after a few minutes of silence. "Can you explain to me what is going on." I ask. He looks me in the eye and then looks over to Murata. Murata nods and says. "Well Your Majesty it is going to be a long explanation so prepare yourself." I nod.

He takes a big breath and lets it out. "About 18 years ago your spirit was suposed to be born in this country." I look at him with shock. He paused and waited for me to get over my shock. Once I had he continued. "However there was a war going on and a plot was uncovered where a suspected assassin planed to take your life. The Great One decided to send your spirit to a different world. And so it was wist away to a world called earth. A few years later your body should have been created there and born to your parents. But certain circumstances with a situation that came up without warning. That made it necessary to bring you back. Even though the original plan was for you to remain safely hidden"

"You say should. What do you mean?" I couldn't help but comment. He looked at me.

"Yes should have. We don't know what happened, but when we went to look for you. You wasn't there. So I talked to the Great One and a few weeks later we find where you are. Which wasn't on earth but an entirely different world which we don't know much about. So I am very curious as to how you was raised up to this point and how your lifestyle was." He pushed he glasses up creating that gleam off them. I don't know if I will ever be comfortable with him. I looked in the distance and turned my attention back to him. "I know a little about that world, but not much." He stats.

"How do you know I am this king you speak of." I ask firmly.

He pushes his glasses up again and looks at me. "You are more mature than you look and you are very perspective." Damm him and me. God how could I be so stupid. Couldn't I ask in a different way? I hear hyourinmaru sigh. I stayed silent waiting for his answer. Can't do nothing about my slip so might as well act like I am not hiding anything. He sighs seeing that he isn't getting anything from me. "Well to answer your question is that you are speaking in our language and that of your white hair and teal eyes. White hair is 3rd to the least common hair color among us demons." Wait demons? He see's my shock. "Yes demons, you are the King of the Great Demon kingdom."

"I am not a demon and how does speaking your language make me your king?" I blurted out without thinking. He smiles.

"Indeed you are. I can sense it in you the demon part of you. And what Adelbert did to you allowed you to know the language. He reached deep inside your mind and activated the sealed language that is deep inside your spirit. It wouldn't have worked if you was no demon and it also wouldn't have worked unless you were the King. As seeing as you can understand me that would prove that you are king " He pauses watching my expression. I am shocked what can I say its not everyday that you find out that you are a demon and also that you are a demon king. Hyourinmaru was just as shocked as me.

"Your Majesty!" I heard a yell. I turned towards it to see a young girl wearing a yellow dress with a blue bow that went around her waist and with purple hair and purple eyes. She came up holding a small bowl of water offering it to me. I reach down to grab it when i hear Gunter say "Your Majesty please wait."

I turn and to look at him curiously wondering why I can't drink it. Conrad road around and reach down taking the water he took a small drink, held it in front of him a second and the handed it to me. "Here you go Your Majesty." I looked at the water then up at him. What was that about? i shrug and drank the water it tasted good. I handed the bowl back. "Thank you it was delicious." She smiles, giggle and ran off. I watch her go when Gunter started talking.

"In the future don't drink or eat anything that we haven't prepared. You never know who is to be trusted." oh so thats what the tension in them was. They was afraid that it was poisoned. Well I would have known if it was, but no need to mention that. I acted like I did not really know what they was talking about. No harm in trying.

_"Master that man, Conrad was willing to die for you."_ I mentally scowled. "I didn't ask him too." I stated. _"I know, but he did it anyways and I believe you should prepare yourself to be protected a lot."_ huh what is he getting at. _"I mean since you are their king you will be protected and I know you don't like being protected. You like to be the protector."_ I frown. Great...Gunter start riding forward again and the rest of us follows.

~Later~

I look at the castle in wonder, it is impressive. There was a wall that surrounded the castle and the homes of the people. Gunter stops and turns his steed around. "Your Majesty this is the Great Demon Kingdom. Welcome!" He looks very excited. "Your Majesty you should go to the front you have to project a confident image to your people." I sigh and do as he says. When we reformed, Conrad was at my left and Murata was to my right. Gunter is behind them and the rest of the soldiers form two lines. I got to say we look sharp.

I ride onto the bridge and go under the arch. When I came back out in the sun I hear the people start cheering. I was awed. It is beautiful. I ride forward and children came up with flowers handing them up to me. _"Smile little one."_ I smile, but it was hard since I usually have an impassive face. I guess I did it right since I didn't scar anyone away and they cheered louder.

It went on smoothly until a bee appeared coming around my horse and scaring him. He bolted, I was kinda expecting it so I reacted insanely and flipped off. Everyone became silent. Oops. I heard Hyourinmaru laughing in the background. _"Oh little dragon I told you."_ and he starts laughing louder. _"Their faces...priceless."_ I scowl at him. I turn around and look at Conrad he seemed slightly startled but he got over it. "Are you ok Your Majesty?"

I nod and turn around. "I will walk." I said calmly and walk forward as the captain I am. Well now King, but still you know what I mean. I hear him jump off and follow me. I Look back and see that Gunter and Murata has also done the same, also the soldiers. By this time everyone has gained control and are now back to cheering. If they was shocked by me jumping off a horse how would they react by the other things that I can do? I hear Hyourinmaru chuckle at this.

I resumed walking forward. I see a man standing under another arch with blonde hair and beard. With blue eyes. I look at Conrad and Murata with a questioning gaze. It is Conrad that answers. "That sire, is Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg. He is the older brother of the former demon Queen. He abused his position while serving as regent. He lost his power when she renounced the throne. Now he will probably try to regrace himself with you." I nod and mentally put down to keep and eye on him.

Gunter came up closer to me. "But don't worry sire we are keeping an eye on him. We do not attend for him to do what he likes. I assume that Wolfram and Grendel feel the same about it." Gunter stats.

"At least that is my sincere hope." Conrad said. Through this entire conversation Murata didn't say anything just watches me carefully with questioning and curious eyes. I wonder about his gaze then shrug it off. I was not going to figure out right now what it means, so what is the use of trying?

Also I noticed that Stoffel was a little shocked. I see him measuring me to Conrad and Gunter who is on both sides of me. Murata is farther back. God I guess they was expecting a 16 year old, not an 11 year old. Not that I am 11. I hear Hyourinmaru chuckle. "Can you do nothing else but laugh at me?" I ask coldly. _"Oh Its funny young one. Wait till they find out what your real age is and what you can do." _and he went into a fit. Grumbling at him I walked up to Stoffel and stop in front of him seeing as I can't go around. With the soldiers on either side on him creating a human wall.

He bows. "I am Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg it is an honor to meet you, Your majesty." I can tell he sweetened his voice. Probably hoping to get in my good grace as Conrad has told me. hummm maybe I will play along, I inwardly chuckle. Looking 11 might prove to be in my favor. He might underestimate me as people seem to do a lot.

I look up at him and smile. I see his eyes light up. "Right this way Your majesty. Would you like a horse to ride since your last one ran off." he chuckles.

"I want to walk." I say. He looks at me. "Very well." he says and walks beside me. I see Conrad and Gunter start to intervene. I think they was going to tell Stoffel to go away or something, but Murata stops them. They look at him in confusion, but he just shakes his head and looks at me and smiles a knowing smile. I don't think he is going to underestimate me, he doesn't seem the type. And he seems to know more than he lets on.

I turn my attention back to Stoffel. He is saying something about my jump. Praising me like I am a child. Of course to him I am. He talks to me the entire way enthusiastically telling me things that are fun. I mentally sigh. This is going to be harder than i thought. He is talking about things that children enjoy. _"Little one keep with it."_ Hyourinmaru encourages. "Oh now you encourage me? What happened to saying I can't do it." He turns to me. _"That was before we meet him. Now I see a reason for you too put up that front and it will also be fun playing this game with him. Wonder when he will realize that he is going to lose?"_ He smiles mischievously, as well as a dragon can. I chuckle mentally. We are very devious.

We walk a ways like that me listening and Stoffel talking about things, like the gardens, the food, more things what children would enjoy. I just nod and smile hoping that I was playing my part right. _"You are doing fine young one."_ I smile. "Thank You Hyourinmaru." I say truthly. He humms in acknowledgement. Conrad and Gunter stay close and looking worried. Murata listened intently and even jumps in the conversation some. I didn't say much at all. We go under an arch and I look up to see we have made it to the castle. I see the horse that I rode with a man in a green uniform and dark hair almost black holding the rains and murmuring to him.

I walk up and touch the horses side checking as I did if he was hurt. He seems ok as what I can see. I turn and look up at the man in the eyes, and he did the same. We have a staring contest, I usually win. But it seems as though this man is also used to winning them. I don't know how long we stood there like that, but we was interrupted.

"Hello Gwendal." He breaks eye contact and looks at Conrad, he seems to be sightly startled. So this man is Gwendal, I decided that I like him. He didn't shy away from my stare.

"Conrad what are you doing here? Was you not getting the king?" He asks very seriously and a little cold. I think we will get along just fine. Conrad smiles and motions to me.

"Gwendal Meet our king." and then something crosses his face. At the same time it crosses Gunter's and Murata's face. Wonder what it is. Hyourinmaru shifts on the ice.

Gwendal turns back to me with shock. "This child is our king. It can't be." ok I almost snapped. I reached up for Hyourinmaru, but I controlled myself

"Yes he his our new king." Conrad stats. "I know he looks younger than he was supposed to be, but that could be caused by the difference in our worlds. His world could be slower than ours." Gwendal calms down, and grunts and turns around to give the rains to another soldier and tell him to take the horse to the stables. Then he walks away.

"Well that went well, ne?" Murata asks. I was calmed down by this time and I nod. Murata starts to walk to the stairs motioning for me to follow. I thought about what Conrad said about my world being slower than this one. What would they do once they find out that is not true and that I am 210 instead of 11? I imagine their reactions to this while we walk up the stairs and into the castle.

I look down to see Gwendal talking to someone. I cannot see around his back, but I hear a load what and some other words I can't make out. The other person didn't sound very happy about something. "Your Majesty there is a bath ready for you in the kings suit." I turn to see Gunter and a young woman, she looks like a maid. The woman hastily bows and retreats.

"Right this way Your Majesty." I turn to Conrad and he is motioning down the hall. I follow him with Gunter following.

"Your Majesty I am glad that you are in black, but it looks very different than the cloths here. And what does that symbol that is on the white cape. Is it a cape?" Gunter asks I turn to him seeing his curiosity. Should I tell him? _"Go ahead little one what can it do?"_ Hyourinmaru stirred. _"They have helped you a lot you can't completely ignore their kindness."_ I sigh "I will tell them some, but I will not tell them anymore unless they can prove themselves trustworthy." Hyourinmaru humms in agreement.

"I am not surprised that our cloths are different." I turn my head forward to see that Conrad has stopped to listen. "Conrad I can talk and walk at the same time." he smiles and resumes the walk, I follow with Gunter now on the left side of me. "To answer your question if this is a cape? It is not a cape, it is a haori. And the symbol on my back means 10."

I will not go any farther into detail. Gunter nods and looks forward with a thoughtful look. I noticed that Conrad looks back curiously. What are they thinking? God this is annoying. "Hyourinmaru can you guess what they are thinking?" I feel him shift in my mind. _"The only thing that I can think of, of what they are thinking. Is the way you said it little one."_ I blink. "The way I said it?" He nods. _"Yes you said it in a proud voice. They might be wondering why you are proud."_ Damm I got careless I look at them carefully. _"Little one, I don't think you have to hide from these two men they seem trustworthy."_ I sigh. "Why should I trust them?" I turn my attention to Conrad's back. _"Because they could help you find your way back or they could help you in this world seeing as we know nothing of this place."_ I think about it. "No Hyourinmaru. Not yet I agree with you, but I don't want to be made a foul of. I will not allow it. I am a captain, a prodigy, and believed to be the Heavenly Guardian." Hyourinmaru cooks his head to the side. _"Will you tell them when you trust them? Young one or will you keep it hidden? Since you are king here I think you should put in consideration that they will need your skills later."_

I nod. He is right. "I will tell them when I trust them or I have no other option. But until that day I will keep to myself and learn the ways here." Hyourinmaru lays his head down. _"That is all I ask little one."_ I hear him say before he goes to sleep. I sigh and stop. I almost ran into Conrad, I was so into my conversation with Hyourinmaru that I didn't notice him stop.

Conrad motions to a door. "Your Majesty through that door is the royal bath." I nod "We will have some cloths for you when you are done." He smiles and motions for me to enter. I go in and is surprised by the size. wow this is mine? "I will be right outside this door if you need me Your Majesty."

" Toushiro Hitsugaya" I say. He looks confused. "That is my name... Toushiro Hitsugaya." He looks shocked. I turn to him with an eyebrow raised in question.

He takes in a breath " Toushiro Hitsugaya?" he asks.

I nod and look in his eyes. "What is the matter?"

He shakes his head and smiles. I think it is in his nature to smile. "Oh its just that your name is different than what it was supposed to be, but I guess that is to be expected since we found you on a totally different world." humm...interesting.

"What was my name supposed to be?" I ask

He looks at me "Yuri, that is what your name was supposed to be." Huh, Yuri.

"isn't that a girls name?" His smile widens.

"Not here Your Majesty. Now if you excuse me I must mention the difference to your name to Gunter so he can pass it around. Don't want to be calling you be the wrong name now do we? Your Majesty."

I smile slightly. "If you would call me by my name. It seems everyone will be calling me Your Majesty instead though." He laughs at this and bows slightly and leave the room. I sigh and turn to the water.

I take off Hyourinmaru and set him close to the side. And finish undressing. I sigh contently as I enter my body down into the warm water. I might have an Ice zanpakuto, but it does not mean I do not like warm water. Most of the time I prefer colder baths, but right now I am sore from all the stress. I raise up and start to move to the center when I hear movement of water. I tense, someones in here. But who? Isn't this bath supposed to be private? I get ready for an attack.

"Oh your so cute." a womans voice comes behind me. I almost fall into the water from the shock. She had beautiful blonde hair and emerald color eyes, and she wasn't wearing any cloths! Except a towel that is in front of her. I step back. And I see a shift in her movement. I know this shift, and I dodge. It was the same shift that Matsumoto does sometimes when she is ready to lunge at me with a hug. I get out a little too fast for human speed and grab a towl and wrap it around me. I quickly grab Hyourinmaru and bolt for the door.

I run out. "Your Majesty is everything alright?" I look with wide eyes to see Conrad and Gunter standing there. Seeing my expression they run forward. Conrad starts to go for the door to the bath.

"No its ok Conrad. Unless that woman is an assassin. Which I highly doubt. Seeing as she was going to hug me and she wasn't wearing anything. besides a towel." I tried to say this calmly, but it didn't work as well as I would have hoped. I was not expecting her. I was prepared for an attack not...not that.

Conrad looks at the door and then back at me. "What did she look like your Majesty." I describe her to him. His worried face became one of amusement. "What am i going to do?" He asks.

I look up at him. Is he teasing me? "Who was that woman?" I ask. But Gunter interrupted.

"Your Majesty" I turn to Gunter. He seems slightly flushed. "Please put on this garment." huh?

"You should dress, Your attending a dinner party in your honor." Conrad said. Gunter smiles and cooks his head to the side a little. He seems kinda stiff, like he is trying to control himself or something. They hand over some cloths. They are a lot like the cloths in the world of the living, but instead of boxers there was underwear. Great these are going to be uncomfortable.

I look back to the door. "What about my haori?" Conrad looks to Gunter then back to me with a smile.

"I will have it to you later, Your Majesty." I nod

"Thank You Conrad. Do you think I could have it before dinner?" I ask. He thinks it over then nods. I sigh in relief. i am already going to be wearing strange cloths, but I will not leave my haori. It is an important part of a captain. They take me to a big bedroom and leave me to get dressed. These last to days so far is very strange.

* * *

**Wow I am enjoying writing this lol didn't think i would since I prefer to read instead.**

**I decided to stop it there. And put the dinner party in a different chapter. I will try to have it soon. I hope you enjoyed these first two chapters.**

**Dont' forget to leave a review. Thank you. Oh yea and today is also My Birthday lol Feb 4th ! I am 19 now.**


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote 2 chapters in one day! lol awesome and they are long ones. lol

In this chapter and the rest of the chapters I will be putting other peoples POV in. To change it up a little bit. ^_^

"Talking" People talking

_"Talking"_ zanpakuto

"Talking" Person talking to their zanpakuto

* * *

"This is your room Your Majesty." Conrad motions around the big room. I blink. My room? Its huge! (AU: Its the same room as Yuri had.) "We will wait outside so that you can get dressed." He and Gunter left the room, closing the door as they went. I take another look around and sigh. I look at the clothing in my hands. The cloths is all black except for the white shirt. I sigh might as well get dressed before they come in wondering what is taking so long. I start to get dressed.

When I just put on the black long sleeve shirt over the white one. I hear a knock I turn around and head to the door and open it. It was Conrad. "I got your...ummm." He pauses and looks at the white cloth in his hand. He looks back at me.

"My haori." I remind him reaching out and taking the cloth from his hands. I turn and walk back into the room. I set the haori onto the bed while I finish buttening my shirt. I left some lose. I reach out to pick up my haori and also put it on. There thats a little better. The cloths are a lot tighter than the normal Shinigami uniform, but they are loser than the cloths in the world of the living. And these cloths stretch more, which is good for movement. I sling Hyourinmaru over, setting him in his rightful place on my back. I turn back around to see Conrad still at the door waiting for me. I look behind him to see Gunter standing not to far back.

"Your Majesty" I turn my attention back to Conrad. "You can leave the sword in here if you want. By the size I am assuming it is very heavy for you." He smiles. What is it with them and mentioning the size and the possible weight of Hyourinmaru?

I frown at him. "No Hyourinmaru is not too heavy."

I hear the voice of Murata. "Conrad you don't have to worry." We all turn to Murata who is walking up to us. "He can keep the sword with him. By the looks of it the sword is a comfort." He turns to me a sly smile crossing his face. "Did I just hear you call the sword Hyourinmaru?" He ask.

Damm, I slipped. Play it cool. "Yes." I answer coldly. I don't comment any more than that. I want to keep what he knows to a minimum. I have this feeling he knows more about me or my world than he is saying.

Murata looks thoughtful for a second. I really don't like this. He looks like he is planning something. "Humm" He looked like he was going to say something but stops himself. Then looks to Conrad and Gunter, he turns his eyes back to me. "Well dinner is ready. I came by to get you all." He turns to walk down the hall. "Are you not coming Your Majesty?" I nod and follow. With Conrad and Gunter following close behind me.

~Conrad's POV~

Unknown to Toushiro when he turned from Conrad to follow Murata. Is that Conrad had noticed Murata's hesitation and is pondering on it.

That look that Murata had on, it was the look that he usually gets when he is planning something. What is it? What is it that Murata knows about King Toushiro that we don't know? He seems to know more about the world that Toushiro is from, more than he lets on.

He turns his attention to the back of the small child. What is it that Murata knows of you? And what is this feeling I have to question more on that sword of yours? He thought back to all the times that they talk about the sword. Hyourinmaru? Humm unusual to name a sword unless you are close to it. And Toushiro seems very fond of the sword. Why is that? He shacks his head, trying to clear it.

When he wants us to know he will tell us. He is our king. I must give him his space. Coming from another world and being told you are a king must be very confusing to the young king. He smiles with a determined look in his eyes. I will do the best I can to make him feel at home.

~Murata's POV~

That was close I almost went and started the conversation that I have been planning. I can't do it to soon. It was so tempting. If what The Great One has said about the new king is true, then if I was not careful I would get Toushiro suspicious, if he is not already.

I don't want him to get the wrong idea about us. Getting suspicious of us for no reason. I just want to have him speak up about his home and see what I can find out. I know a little about that world. Only a little. Like the Shinigami's, well I know the swords are a part of them but that is as far as I know. Since he has a sword that would make him a Shinigami too. I wonder how well he can uses it? And what the sword can do.

He pushes his glasses farther up his nose and looks back at the young king. After all we need him, he is our king. And scaring him off by acting rash won't help.

~Toushiro's POV~

I follow Murata down the hall when he stops in front of a door "Well here we are Your Majesty." He turns to me. "Are you ready?" I nod. He turns around with a smile and opens the door. We enter.

(AU: If you have watched Kyo Kara Maoh then you should know what the dinning room looks like. If not here is a link to an English Dubbed one ?v=T8NG8ZX2&title=Kyo%20Kara%20Maoh%20English%20Dubbed%20Episode%202 I hope that helps. If you don't see the link or if it don't work tell me.)

When we entered the room there was an argument going on. They didn't seem to notice our entrance since they continued. Stoffel was leaning towards a younger teen, he looks about 15 to 16. He also had blonde hair and emerald color eye, he looked surprisingly like the woman I seen earlier in the they are related. He is very good looking, I would have mistaken him a girl if he was not wearing that blue soldiers uniform.

He was glowering up at Stoffel. Stoffel seems to have said something offensive to the younger, since the blonde haired teen started yelling something back. I got the strange since to step in between them and protect him from Stoffel. Strange. I feel Hyourinmaru shift in my mind, but he says nothing.

Gwendal is already seated at the table drinking some wine. He didn't seem to be completely in the the argument, but he did interrupt a few times. Glaring at Stoffel then saying something to the younger. The younger calmed down a little, but still looked like he wanted to burn Stoffel to a crisp. If he could. Humm I wonder if demons has powers?

"Well I see you two are getting a long just as well as ever Wolfram." Murata inters the conversation. Oh I am guessing the blonde in Wolfram. Wolfram and Stoffel quickly step back from each other. Composing themselves.

Stoffel turns his eyes to Murata, but quickly turns his attention to me. "Oh Your Majesty. Welcome." He bows.

Before he could continue he was interrupted. "WHAT! He can't be our new king." I turn my attention to Wolfram. He seems shocked. For some reason I wasn't angry just hurt a little. Huh strange, first I want to protect him and now this.

There was a throat cleared. "I told you about him Wolfram." We all turn to the dirrection of the voice. It is Gwendal that spoke.

Wolfram looks to him a moment. "But brother, he only looks 11. Isn't he supposed to be around 16?" He ask. Their brothers? They look nothing a like.

Gwendal looks him in the eye. "I told you that he is younger than he was supposed to be." He turns back to us and looks at Murata. "Wolfram is right though. How do you know for sure that he is our king?" I do't like this. They are talking as if I am not here.

I turn to Murata trying to compose myself the best way I can. I hear Hyourinmaru growl and prepare himself. _"Master let us teach them not to ignore us."_ I really want to comply, but I know that if I do I will also have to explain. I don't want that. "Not now Hyourinmaru. Know matter how bad I want to do that..I cannot. It will not solve anything. Let us wait."

Murata turns to lok at me then he turns to answer. "He is our king. The Great One has said so himself." Gwendal and Wolfram shared looks of confusion. "I went up to the temple as soon as we arrived and spoke to him." He explains. Who is this Great One he speaks of? Gwendal and Wolfram looks at me then back to Murata. Wolfram sets down with his head held high. Murata pushes me to a chair to the left of Wolfram, making Wolfram to the right of me. Stoffel quickly goes to the seat to the left of me. Wolfram glares to Stoffel and looks like he was going to snap something at him, but stops. In the corner of my eye I see Murata shot a look at Wolfram that say, don't say anything. Murata then choses the chair on the other side of Stoffel.

Conrad went to the chair in between Wolfram and Gwendal, but he doesn't sit down. Huh? I also notice that there is another empty chair in between Murata and Gwendal.

Conrad steps closer to Gwendal. "Your Majesty allow me to introduce to you my big brother, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. And this" He walks to Wolfram. reaching out is hand to set it on his should. "is my younger brother."

Wolfram seems unsure for a second. Then slaps Conrads hand away. "Take that hand off of me. I told you not to touch me with those filthy human fingers. And I never thought of you as my big brother. The very notion makes my skin crawl."

Conrad puts his arm down, not looking the slightest bit offended by Wolframs words. "As you wish. Allow me to introduce Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. My brothers have a different farther than I do. For that reason my name is Lord Conrad Weller. And I am not a member of the ten aristocrats. There was nothing distinguishable about my father except for his swordsmanship and the fact that he was a human."

"And that he was a hot hunk of stuff." I hear a womans voice and turn at the same time as everyone else. I hear Gwendal, Wolfram, and Conrad say. "Good evening mother." at the same time. Mother? A woman walks in, wait thats the woman that was in the bath with me! I was completely shocked. (AU: You should know what she was wearing and stuff lol)

She walks closer and everyone stands. I quickly follow suit. "Long time no see Conrad darling." She walks up to Conrad and wraps her arms around him. "Ooh You have become even more handsome than ever since I last saw you. Just like your father."

Conrad looks at the woman. "And you my dear are even more beautiful than ever."

She puts her head on his with a smiles on her face. "Stop it with the flattery." She teasingly says. "I bet you say that to all the girls. Don't you? You naughty boy." I watch this reunion with shocked eyes. She talks like this with her own son? humm and I thought Matsumoto was different. I see Murata watch me with an amused look about him.

She quickly goes to Gwendal. He stands still. "Oh Gwen dear your frowning again that face is soo unappealing. You won't get any butty from the pretty girls in the kingdom that way." She turns around seeing Wolfram. "Wolfy its you!" She squeals running over to him. Grabbing him and putting his face in her assets. She reminds me of Matsumoto even more. "You haven't changed you are the spitting image of me. All the men here must be lusting after you." Men? Lusting after him? They must approve of gay relationships.

Wolfram pulls away. "Mother. Calm down I just saw you this morning. Beside I am not really into men lusting after me."

The woman looks kinda disappointed. "You mean boys these days aren't into that?" She ask.

"Well I am not." Wolfram adds.

She quickly turns to Murata and runs and gives him a hug as well. "It is good to see you too." Murata just takes the hug and she releases him. I think he enjoyed the hug. I decided that he was a pervert.

"It is good to see you to Lady Celi ." Murata smiles at her.

She turns her attention to Stoffel and also hugs him. Not the same as Wolfram or Murata. "Oh brother it is good too see you." Stoffel looks slightly taken aback. Wait brother? Could she be the ex-queen?

She quickly turns to me and runs forward. "Oh Your Majesty!" Oh no I say. Luckily she didn't hug me. (AU: She does the same as she did to Yuri.) "You are the new demon king aren't you?" I am so glad I am used to Matsumoto's antics. So I was able to compose myself. I nod.

"That is what people say." I stat.

She looks at me and squeals. "Oh your just so adorable!"

"What?" I ask dumbly. OMG she acts so much like Matsumoto its scary. I hear Hyourinmaru chuckle. Huh he has been quiet.

She makes a startled gasp and looks behind her. I do the same to see Gunter with his hand on her shoulder. "Really thats enough. Please don't fall in love with the demon king. It is entirely unappropriated for our retired demon Queen." Oh so she is the ex-queen.

She raises her left hand and puts sets it under Gunter chin. "Stop in Gunter. Thats just silly. Now don't get so upset. You sound like a jealous lover." She say teasingly.

I can feel the headache coming on. I look to Celi? Right, yes thats her name. "So" They both turn their attention to me. "You are the retired Queen?" I ask

She turns more serious. "King Toushiro welcome to the Great Demon Kingdom. I am Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg and you just inherited my old job." She smiles.

I bow my head slightly in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lady Cecilie."

She squeals again "Oh your just so cute and mature. You can just call me Celi. Ce - li" and this time I get the same treatment as Murata and Wolfram. I struggle slightly, but it has the same effect as when Matsumoto hugs me. I hear the clearing of a throat and she releases me. I take big breaths. God what is it with women and big chests?

She takes her seat and everybody else does as well.

"Well shall we eat?" Murata teasingly asks.

We all grab a eating utensil, and begin the meal. After a while Stoffel turns to me and starts talking. I see Wolfram glare at him, and I also see the other brothers give him hard glances. "So Your Majesty" I turn my attention back to Stoffel. He looks at Hyourinmaru. I mentally groan. Can they not leave it be? "I noticed earlier that you had that sword on your back."

"Oh yes I am very interested in it as well." I turn towards Murata. He has that sly smile back in place. I don't like it. What is he planning? I see everyone else looking up and notice Gwendal and Wolfram eyeing Hyourinmaru quizzically. I turn back to Murata. Is this what he had in mind?

Wolfram frowns and looks at Hyourinmaru. "Isn't that sword too long for you?" He ask. I growl. Everyone freezes. That is what they was not expecting. I was not angry at Wolfram. I guess the stress just caught up with me finally. God first I come to another, then told I was their king, THEN I am insulted time and time again. It just pisses me off. I see Murata Smile that smile of his. I pay no mind to him. Hyourinmaru shifts and gets ready. Waiting for my command.

I spoke through gritted teeth. "No Hyourinmaru is not too long. I prefer him to be this size."

"Your Majesty." I turn towards the voice, it is Murata. I fix him with my cold stare. He looks slightly startled, but he composes himself. Looking determined. He starts again. "Your Majesty we do not mean to insult you." I look skeptically at him.

Stoffel quickly jumps in. "Forgive my nephew. He wasn't thinking when he spoke." H says, in a little too sweet voice for my liking. And I notice his voice went a little harder on the word nephew and then he swiftly glares at Wolfram.

He just about opened his mouth, but I cut him off with a glare. I quickly sigh, and look around the table. "I am sorry for my reaction." I turn to Stoffel and smile. I don't want to ruin my little game. _"Master are you ok? You are not acting yourself."_ I freeze, but compose my outside features. _"The boy just asked a question. He was not insulting you."_ I frown. He is right what is wrong with me?

Stoffel relaxes. Not noticing my change. "It is ok Your Majesty. My nephew shouldn't have..." I cut him off, with a wave of my hand.

"It was not Wolfram. I let the stress get to me." I turn my attention back to Wolfram. "I apologize for my actions Lord Wolfram." He humps. And we go back to our dinner.

~Murata's POV~

Well that was a let down. I was hoping he would snap, but he is a lot more controlled than i gave him credit for. Maybe if he drinks a little more of his wine.

After he came back from the temple. He put something in his glass, when the maids left to get some food to set on the table. This something is supposed to make anyone who drinks it act out of control of their emotions and also have it where they act a little out of character. You can think of it as being drunk in some ways. Because sometimes the person who drank the liquid will not remember parts of what happened. I also put some in Wolframs. To see how it will play out.

Murata smiles when he see's the young king take another drink. He is more controlled than I thought, but I don't think he can stay in control for long.

~Toushiro's POV~

We sat in silence for a while When Celi looks over to me. "You came from a very distant country didn't you?" Celi asks, breaking the silence. I turn her way and nod.

"I'm just so thrilled that you assumed the title of King. I want to go on a journey in search of free love. You might call it a hobby of mine." Free love? Thats different.

I look her in the eyes. "That is very different."

She nods and smiles. "I assume you have some concerns, because you became our king rather suddenly. But Your highness, please don't worry your pretty little head." She looks so sincere that I don't get mad at her for calling me little. "I am sure my older brother and lovely sons will be happy to assist you with any problems." Stoffel nods in agreement and smiles at me. I can tell its kinda fake.

"Oh mother please." I turn towards Wolframs voice. "I will not serve some stranger from another world. Besides..." He points his finger at me. "we have no way of knowing wether he is remotely worthy of becoming our new king."

"Very well." I turn my attention back to Celi. "then are you willing to become the king?" Celi ask.

I turn back to Wolfram seeing what his answer is. "Absolutely not." He brings his hand back down. "The fact is I'm not suitable for the position. My big brother is the far better choice. Isn't that right Gwendal?" I look at Gwendal and he sets is glass down. But does not answer.

"But Wolfy baby" i turn back to Celi. "think about it. Its not like your entirely unaware of what happened to the king who refused to obey the Great One."

Wolfram just says "Ahh...um..." and then he leans back in his chair.

I look at Conrad. "Conrad what happens if you don't follow the Great One?"

Conrad looks at me with kind eyes. "Of course. It would happen to you to Your Majesty."

I blink a few times. Wondering what could happen to me. "I did not bargain for this. I also didn't ask to become king. I never even thought of this posistion before in my life."

"Just as I thought." I turn to Gwendal. "You never even had any intension of becoming our king and carrying out your duty to this country." He harshly stats. "Your just a foreigner...a guest."

I look angrily at him. "That is true. I did not have any intentions of becoming king." tsk "I never even knew I was king until today. How would you feel about the situation if you was in my shoes?" I stand up.

"He may be a little confused at the moment." We turn to Conrad direction. "But that does not give you the right to make disrespectful assumptions, Lord Voltaire. Don't you think its rather arrogant?"

I turn back to Gwendal. "You know how many sacrifices our citizens will have to make. Why should they be forced to show respect and loyalty to a king who doesn't have the slightest intentions of carrying out his duty?"

I was just about to say something when Wolfram stood up rather fast and slammed his hands onto the table look very furious. "What evidence do you have that he is the heir to the throne? I won't be deceived by his language. Its obvious he is nothing more than a lowly little punk. Born to filthy unworthy humans." I am starting to lose my temper by then.

"Wolfram keep in mind that it is the spirit that matters, not to whom he was born, but if your so particular about linage King Toushiro was a proper subordinate. Chosen by the demon king of Earth."

Wolfram looks taken aback . He composes himself. "Thats hard to believe. but even if that was the case. He was not raised by him. He was found on another world, is that not correct? So no telling who raised him. Probably some no good for nothing." He didn't get to finish, because the next thing I know i slapped him. I didn't even notice myself move. I was just so damm pissed. And I slapped him! Me a captain slapped him! He stepped back from the blow. I might look weak, but I could lift that table and throw it our without so much as a drop of sweat.

I hear "Your Majesty!" and Gunter runs over. "Your Majesty.' He repeats.

Conrad starts to rise "You must listen to reason." He says. "You must take it back sire immediately!"

I shack my head. "No, he insulted me enough." I said coldly looking at Conrad with cold eyes and turning back to Wolframs angry face. "He should have know to keep his mouth shut. He should not speak of things he does not know about so harshly."

"My lord" Gunter starts. I stop him by raising my hand.

"I will not take it back, and don't even try to get me to change my mind. It won't happen." I stat.

I see Celi raise from her chair. "So what your telling us is whats done is done and thats final?"

I turn towards her. "Indeed you are right."

"Wonderful" SHe says.

"Huh?" I look at her shocked

She comes over and claps her hands in excitement. "Then the pact is sealed and love is in bloom." She turns to Wolfram "See Wolfy dareling. Its just like i told you. The gentlemen can't leave you alone."

I am completely confused I turn to Gunter. "What is she talking about Gunter? Would you tell me what is going on?"

He bows closer to me. "I would be more than happy to. You see in accordance with our kingdoms ancient ritual you just asked for his hand."

"WHAT?" I yell.

He jumps slightly, but composes quickly and nods. "Yes sire you just asked him to marry you."

I look at him "That can't be right. Men can marry here? and how the hell did I ask him to marry me." I groan. "Don't tell when i slapped him I asked him to marry me?"

I Gunter nods.

I hear an angry sound and see Wolfram know some plates and silverware off the table in anger. "Calm down" I say.

I look up to see him breathing heavily and his face completely full of anger. "I don't believe this. I have never been so humiliated in my entire life." He snapped

I ignore him, and start to pick up the butter knife. "Your Majesty don't pick that up." I hear Gunter say, buI have already picked it up. I rise and look at Gunter questionably. He makes a strange sigh noise like he was going to pass out right then and there.

"So you picked it up." I turn towards Wolfram. He smirked at me. "You picked it up." He says again.

I sigh. What else? I turn to Gunter again for an explanation. He explains it quickly. "Sire in our customs if a knife or even a butter knife is dropped on the floor it usually means, that it is a challenge for a duel."

I mentally groan. "Hyourinmaru can you believe this?" He looks at me. _"You are having bad luck today young one."_ and he chuckles. _"You are going to have to fight him master. For your pride."_ I groan again. "Your enjoying this are you?" I nods _"Yes I am little one for you will have to fight, and when you fight they will see your skill."_ Great...just great.

~Murata's POV~

Murata smiles. So it worked. And it even turned out better than I thought. He even slapped Wolfram. And Wolfram lost his temper and knocked a butter knife to the floor, and Toushiro not knowing our customs picked it up.

His smile grows wider. And that means a duel. I get to see how well he fights and knowing our Wolframs temper it will turn out to be very interesting.

====LATER====

Conrad is walking me back to my room when he stops and turns to me. "Your Majesty" I look up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

I smile. "You have already asked me a question, but you can ask another."

He smiles at this and turns more serious. "Wolfram is a skilled warrior..." I cut him off.

"I am also a skilled fighter, Conrad. No need to worry." I look at him. He looks skeptical, but he nods and leads the way to my room.

Upon reaching the room he turns around and bows slightly. "Have a nice night Your Majesty." I nod and enter the room.

It took me a while to fall a sleep, cecause of all the days events going through my mind. The one that went through my mind the most was the...well...proposal...I hear Hyourinmaru chuckle.

I sigh. I am engaged now. To a guy. I don't have anything against being gay, but I thought I would date the person before I proposed. Actually I thought I would date a lot more before then. I haven't dated anyone. I really don't have time. seeing as my work and me being a captain. I also thought I would be older. Actually not older, but taller. I sigh.

I went to sleep with these thought going through my mind.

* * *

**Well what did ya think? lol I am bad at starting up the chapter and ending it lol**

**Don't forget to leave a review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I do NOT own Bleach nor Kyo Kara Maoh!

Summary: Toushiro was sparring with Matsumoto when he started glowing and passed out. When he woke up he was no longer in the training room. He wasn't even in soul society. Where was he?

"Talking" People talking

_"Talking"_ zanpakuto

"Talking" Person talking to their zanpakuto

* * *

I woke up startled that morning by the unfamiliar surroundings. _"Young one do not worry you are safe."_ I look around the room. oh thats right! _"Glad that you remember. It took you long enough Little one."_ All that really happened? I was hoping it was some kind of strange dream. I hear Hyourinmaru chuckle. _"Oh no little one it all happened."_ He laughs even hard. _"Even...the...part...where...you proposed!"_ he finally gets between chuckles. "I didn't mean too!" I yell. I freeze relizing I said it out loud.

I hear a knock on the door. "Your Majesty is everything alright?" That voice where have I heard it? oh...thats Conrad's voice.

"I'm fine!" I yell.

I hear him sigh in relief "Thats good. May I come in? I have your food for you."

I sit up in bed. "Yes you can come in Conrad."

He enters the room with the trey of food. My stomach growls when the smell hits me. He comes over sitting the trey onto the nightstand beside the bed. He quickly turns to me with a smile, I see worry still in his face. "Your Majesty I suggest you eat then get ready for the day. The duel with Wolfram will be later in the morning." I nod. He bows and leaves the room. I sigh, How am I supposed to keep my skills secret now? My instincts and pride will not allow me to pull out. Believe me I know, I have tried to fight myself. And dragons are very proud beings and I am part dragon. With Hyourinmaru.

I ate the breakfast provided and go grab some cloths from the wardrobe. The cloths looked exactly like the ones i wore yesterday. I grab Hyourinmaru, but leave my haori. I can come back and get it after my bath. I meet Conrad outside my door. I nod towards him and head to the bath. I remember where it was from yesterday. He follows behind. I guess he is my guard.

It is strange being the one guarded, instead of being the guarder. I turn to Conrad. "Is there anything I should know about demons before this duel with Wolfram?" It does not hurt to find out more information. Information can be power.

He seems to ponder it. "Demons have have elemental magic. Called Maryokou." He looks at me." For example Wolfram has the power to control fire."

I nod. Humm I wonder if this magic is like Shinigami. And fire seems to fit Wolfram. "How do you use this Maryokou magic?"

He looks at me confused a second then he seems to understand. "They call upon it."

I raise an eyebrow. They call upon it? I thought about asking if they use a sword or not, but changed my mind. Best not to get him wondering if I can us use Hyourinmaru that way.

We reach the door to the bath. He seems shocked. I smirk, guess he didn't think I knew where I was going. He turns back to me and smiles. "I will wait right out here Your Majesty." I nod and enter.

After my bath and I was dressed I head out of the room. "I need to go fetch my haori. and then we can go to where ever this duel is supposed to be held."

He nods his understanding. I head to the room...well my room I guess it is. "Your Majesty" I look at Conrad he is now walking beside me. He pulls out a necklace that I seen him wearing. The necklace was a string string, and a bright blue sone. The blue reminds me of water and the sky. I instantly like it, for I love the sky and the water. "A friend of mine gave this to me, but I would like you to have it."

I blink..."Me?"

he nods "Yes."

He puts the necklace into my hands. I look a few more moments at the pendent, and put it on. "Master I believe it will match your eyes when they flash with power." Humm he is right it will match my eyes. I put the necklace around my head. It feels comfortable there. Thats strange, I thought it would feel off since I never wore a necklace before.

I look at Conrad and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. His eyes light up a little. I resume walking. _"Little one I do believe you are starting to like him."_ I cock an eyebrow at this. "Your right. It is strange that I am trusting him so fast though." He nods in agreement. _"It is strange, But I like it. Hopefully you will become friends with him."_ I look to my side. "Maybe so Hyourinmaru." Hyourinmaru seems ecstatic.

It didn't take long to go to the room and grab my haori. Now with my haori and Hyourinmaru on my back I feel a little more comfortable.

~Conrads POV~

I watch as the young king puts his haori and sword on. He seems more telexed now. I am still surprised that he can carry it. The sword is almost as long as him. He said last night that he was a fighter, but how is he going to fight with that sword. Wouldn't the size and weight slow him down?

I motion for him to follow me out the door to the area where the duel is going to be held. He walks up and I start to lead the way.

And when did he learn to fight? I continue with my thoughts. Does children learn to fight in his world. Yes some children here learns to fight at a young age, but those children are the ones born to higher family's or even a parent that fights. Did the people who raise him fight?

I will ask him "Your Majesty?" He turns to me. His eyes are cold, but I see the kindness in them. And being around Gwendal helps, even though what I have seen is Toushiro's gaze can become a lot more furiouser than Gwendals. Which I thought was not possible. I was proved wrong last night. "Did the people who rased you teach you to use the sword?" I ask.

~Toushiro's POV~

"Did the people who rase you teach you to use the sword?" He ask.

I blink "ummm...no"

He looks a little startled, then it became even more curious. "Then who taught you? If you don't mind me asking."

I looked at him carefully, trying to see if there was a hidden reason for the question. "Master I don't think there is one. He looks genuinely curious." I think about it. "Go ahead it won't hurt, and besides he is going to see you fight in a little while anyways." He is right. "But I will not tell him my rank."

I take a breath and look back to Conrad. "Where I come from there is a academy to learn to fight."

He looks forward then back to me. "How old do you have to be?" I know why he asks this question. He is asking because of me. I hate looking 11 sometimes, but it does have its perks when people underestimates me in battle. Thinking I am young.

I am young compared to the other captains, but I also grow slower than the others. Tremendously slower. I sigh. The more spiritual pressure someone has the more slower you grow and I have a lot more than the normal. I am not considered normal. With my white hair and strange teal eyes. I look forward. Huh, these people don't seem to be fazed by my appearance, but then again I seen some of them with strange hair color as well.

I turn my attention back to Conrad. He was still patiently waiting my answer. "I was the youngest in the academy." He cocks his head. "Where I am from I am considered a genius. Some people even refer to me as the Child prodigy, and even as a reincarnation of a Heavenly Guardian." I was shocked. I wasn't indenting to say that much. I am glad I didn't tell him that I am the reincarnation.

He looks even more curious. "Genius? Well that explains how you act. And a Child Prodigy." He chuckles. Then he turned curious again. "What is the Heavenly Guardian? Or should I say who?"

I sigh might as well tell him a little. "The Heavenly Guardian is one of the most powerfulest beings after the Heavenly King. That is not really what we call the Heavenly King, but I don't want to explain all of that." He nods. "The Heavenly Guardian could control the heavens. In other words the sky and the weather. He could also control water, but only to an extent. He uses water for his ice. He can manipulate ice, not water so much. Only when it is turned to ice is he able to control it fully." I think for a second. "The Heavenly Guardian is believed to have saved the entire world."

His face looks amazed. "So there is magic in your world?" He ask. Making sure.

I was hoping he would not ask. I do not know if I should stat the truth or lie. I don't like to lie unless I have to.

Luckily I didn't have to do either. "Your Majesty!" Conrad looks slightly startled. We arrive in a large area. I see Wolfram close to the center. I turn to look at Murata who was the one who yelled. He was waving at us. I nod towards him. I also see everyone else was here as well even some other soldiers. Here to watch the duel. At least there are not very many people here. I also did not see Stoffel.

I turn to Conrad. "I do not see Stoffel. Where is he?" I need to know where he is so I can keep an eye on him.

I see Conrads eyes harden a little. "He left for his province Your Majesty."

I nod "Thats good." He looks startled by my what I said.

"What?" I ask

He blinks. "I was under the impression that you liked Stoffel." I snort.

I guess I played my part well then. If I can fool Conrad. He might seem all cheerful, but he reminds me of some captains and my lieutenant. They are cheerful and playful, but they are very observant. Even when they are drunk. Which I will never know how they do it.

Murata comes up chuckling. "Oh no my dear friend. Our young king here was just playing along with Stoffel." Conrad looks shocked. He looks at me.

I nod "I told you I was considered a genius. I will not let anyone play a fool of me."

Murata looks curious. "A genius, huh? Can't say I am surprised." I nod. Murata looks behind him and chuckle. "Well we better head over there. Wolfram is looking impatient as ever." I look, indeed he was looking rather impatient. I nod again.

I walk to stand about 4 meters from Wolfram.

Gunter stands in front of Celi and the others. They all look curious, Gwendal tried to hide it. But I am skilled at noticing small things. "We have gathered here this morning." He begins. It sounds like he his hosting a marriage than a duel. he continues on. "because the appointed time has come and now we are ready to comense a duel between Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld and King Toushiro." I look at Wolfram, he is smirking in a very arrogant way. I never did like it when people underestimates me. Hyourinmaru stirrers and he smirks. Me and Hyourinmaru always make it a point to put people in their place. We are dragons after all. And we are very proud beings. No matter who it is or what it is we stand until the end. Our pride won't allow us to step down. I think this in a matter of seconds. Gunter continues "The type of weapon will be chosen by the King since he is the one who accepted the duel." He finishes.

Oh I get to chose the weapon? "Your Majesty...Wolfy." I turn my head in Celi's direction. "Give it everything you got boys." She says cheerfully. I don't really understand her.

"Oh I will." Wolfram says smirk still in place. "I am picturing you begging like a dog begging for forgiveness after I bet you in this duel. The mere thought of it has made the way absolutely delicious."

I just raise an eyebrow at this. I turn to Gunter and see his worried face. I smile to him to try to reasure him. He seems slightly shocked. "ummm...Your Highness." He say, but that is all.

I turn back to Wolfram. "We will duel with our swords." I say. I hear intakes of breath. I ignore it. I see Wolframs smirk widen a little. Wolfram walks to the side and grabs his sword from a soldier close by. He pulls the sword out of its sheath. Then walks back to where he was standing at moments ago. He takes a stance.

I was now wondering if I should start with or without Hyourinmaru. I hear him growl. _"Fight with me young one. Let us prove to him together that we are a force to be reckoned with."_ I smirk. "As you wish Hyourinmaru." I reach back and grab him and the sheath dissolves. I hear several gasps at this. It is not everyday you see a sheath disappear. Even in my world it was strange. Hyourinmaru chuckles in amusement. I see Wolfram's face turn to confusion, he was not able to see the little disappearing act.

I swing Hyourinmaru around with ease, and hold him straight out from my side. (AU: Just how he stood in front of gin that first time they fight.) I look straight into Wolframs eyes. His eyes narrow and he charges forward.

He swings at a 90 degree angle. I quickly stop its decent. He look surprised. I smirk. The dragon part of me roars with excitement and it takes over a little. I don't fight it, I am used to this feeling. "Do not underestimate me young one." I growl out. "I have fought for a long time. You don't stand a chance." I say. I sent out a little spiritual pressure to push him back. He looks surprised by my strength. I let him get prepared for my attack. My dragon part wants to prove himself. And attacking with him off balance and startled won't do. I hear Hyourinmaru roars. _"Let us go Master. He is a fighter. If he cannot get over the shock then he is no warrior. Let us test his skills."_ He rumbles. I attack.

He is a skilled fighter. When he is taking this more seriously. I don't use very much of my spiritual power. That would end the duel to soon. He steps back about 5 meters. He raises his hand and a ball of fire appears. So this is his power. I watch with interest. Hyourinmaru growls. _"Young one get ready." _I put Hyourinmaru in front of me, holding him with both hands. I watch him very carefully.

"Wolfram stop his Majesty hasn't learned magic skills yet." I hear Gunter say.I look at him in the corner of my eye. "You can't use your specialty on him. Its entirely unfair."

I see Murata put his hand on Gunter's shoulder. "Relax Gunter. Just watch." So he does now more about me than he lets on. Gunter looks surprised, but does not say anything more. I can still see the worry on Gunter's face.

"The flames of which the particules belong." I turn back to Wolfram. He does a circular movement with his hand. "Obey the demon tripe that destroyed the arigenators!" He yells and the fire comes my way. I jump and roll to the side and land on one knee. I held Hyourinmaru on my shoulder.

"Nice evasive move." Wolfram says. "But lets see you dodge this!" As he spoke a giant lion of fire appears behind him. Thats interesting. _"Master! there is a girl. If you dodge she will be harmed!"_ I hear Hyourinmaru yell in warning. Damm...looks like I am going to have to do shikai. Well I have no choice I will not let her be harmed because I do not want them to know about my powers. "Are you ready Hyourinmaru?" He snorts. _"I am always ready young one."_ I smirk.

I let my spiritual pressure release a little. Getting ready for shikai. I jump in the air Hyourinmaru raised high. The sky becomes dark and stormy. The air turns colder. I see the lion of fire leap towards my direction. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" I yell. And the ice dragon appears in all his glory. He roars. I slash Hyourinmaru in the direction of the fire lion. The dragon follows my command willingly and the lion was no more. I land on the ice created by the dragon. It will be awhile before it melts.

I look around to see everyone shocked into dead silence. A lot of their mouth hung open. I hear clapping "Well done...well done King Toushiro." I turn to see that the one clapping and the one who spoke was none other than Murata Ken. I sigh well I guess his lack of surprise answers my question that he knows more than he lets on. Wonder why he didn't bring it up sooner?

He walks up to me and looks at Hyourinmaru. "So it is true? In your world you use swords and they are part of your power. I got to say it is very impressive." By this time everyone had closed their mouths and was listening intently. He pushes his glasses up. "I do have a few questions though." I sigh of course he does. "Is it true that you are Shinigami?"

I look at him and sigh again. No use hiding it from him. It isn't worth it. I nod.

He smiles. "Oh...now is it also true that a Shinigami's sword is a part of the wielders soul?"

How much does he know? "It is."

He looks a little more excited. "May I see your sword?" He reaches his hand out waiting.

I cock an eyebrow and smirk. "Yes you may. Only if you want to have your hand frozen off. Hyourinmaru doesn't let anyone else hold or touch him, besides me of course." He brings his hand back. "Hyourinmaru might be a part of my soul, but he is Hyourinmaru and I am me. We are separate." He nods.

Gunter walks up and looks curiously at Hyourinmaru. "Are you saying that this sword has a soul in it?" I hear Hyourinmaru growl. _"Tell him I have a name. Young one"_

I chuckle. "Relax old dragon. He is trying to confirm what he understood." He growls. "Yes Gunter. And Hyourinmaru prefers to be called by his name."

He looks startled. "He talks?"

I nod. "Yes he can talk, but he prefers to only speak to me."

He looks at Hyourinmaru with awe "Magnificent. And the great power which you have shown us. Fantastic. I expect nothing less from our King." He says with a complete awed look on his face.

Conrad walks up. "I think we should allow His Majesty to rest." Conrad says.

Gunter shacks the shock off. "Oh thats right. You must be tired Your Majesty."I sigh. I am not tired, but I don't want to stand here and answer their questions.

Conrad smiles then motions to me. "Are you ready to go Your Majesty?" I nod and follow him inside. We enter the hall, after a few minutes Conrad spoke up.

"Your Majesty" I was expecting him to bring it up, so I look up at him waiting. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but before we got to the others." He pauses trying to think of the right way to ask.

I decide to save him the trouble. "Conrad I know what you are thinking. And yes I am the reincarnation of the Heavenly Guardian."

He looks at me with shock and shakes it off. "I am guessing you don't want anyone to know?"

I think for a second. "It is not that...it is more of protection. I don't truly trust you all yet. You are a soldier I assume you know how I feel...somewhat?"

He nods "I do...to some degree. But I tell you this now Your Majesty. You don't have to worry. We will not harm you, we will give our lives to protect you."

I look at him a moment. "You seem to speak the truth, but I cannot just throw away my caution like that."

He looks thoughtful "Do you trust me Your Majesty? Since you are telling me this I am curious."

I cock my eyebrow and think, Do I trust him? _"I believe you do young one...if it makes you feel better. Is that I trust him too."_ I look at Conrad and nod. "I do believe I trust you, but only to an extant. I trust you with my secret, but that is all...for now."

He seems quite happy with my answer. "That is good." He pauses a second and looks at my. "Your Majesty do you mind me asking a few questions? I will understand if you don't want to answer them."

I look in front of me a ways. It was quiet for a few minutes until I spoke. "You may ask, but I cannot guarantee that I will answer them."

He nods in understanding. "When you was fighting my brother Wolfram. You called him young one, and you also said something about you have been fighting longer than he has. Demons grow much slower than humans do, Your Majesty." I look at him shocked. he nods. "Yes a lot slower." He pauses.

"Hummm so how old is Wolfram?" I ask

He smiles and looks me in the eye. "He is 80 years old."

My eyebrows raise. 80? "I am still older."

Conrad's face becomes shocked, but he smiles. Chuckling he says. "You have many surprises don't you? I have guessed you are older than you appear, but I thought you would be younger than Wolfram. May I ask how old are you?"

I smirk. "First you tell me how old you are. I am guessing you are older than you look like? Even though you are only half demon."

He nods. "I am 96." he looks at me waiting my answer to his question.

My smirk twitches a little, threatening to go into a smile. "First i will tell you some information about my people. Keep in mind I am leaving things out." He looks at me curiously, but nods. "My people also grow slower than the average human. We are called Shinigami. As what Murata has said. I will not tell you much. But I will tell you this. The more power a Shinigami has the slower they grow. I have more power than the average Shinigami. Even before I went to the Academy." I pause. "The Academy is where we learn to use our powers and help them grow." I look at him for a second. "As I said I was already powerful before I joined the Academy. So I wasn't aging much to begin with. Once I have mastered the control of my power I was barely growing."

I pause to gather my thoughts and try to make sense as best I can. I will not tell him about the ranks at this moment. "Therefore other Shinigami my age actually looks older than I. Do you understand?"

He nods. "I believe so."

I smirk. "I am 210 years old."

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. His shocked face was priceless.

He looks me up and down. "You only look like a 11 year old human child."

I chuckle. "Yes I do. I wonder if Murata knows of my age. It would not surprise me the least if he knew."

Conrad chuckles this time. "Yes he does seem to know more than he lets on."

I smile I think we are going to get along. Maybe even become friends later. I think hopefully. Hey I might be the age of 210, but I am in the body of a child. Which makes it where I act like a child sometimes.

Conrad stops and looks at me suddenly. I was kinda startled by his sudden stop, but I composed myself. I raise an eyebrow up in question. We was right outside of my room. He looks down at me. "Everyone thinks your a child." Confusion cross my face. "What I am getting at is that they will treat you so. A child."

I frown. "I do not like being treated a child, but it keeps them from being to curious. Somewhat."

He shacks his head. "Everyone will try to take advantage of this though. And there could be problems later on with people stating your too young to be king."

My frown depends. "Didn't you all know this though? When you first meet me?" He nods. "And won't it be in our favor if they think me a child?" He nods again. "Then what is the problem?"

He sighs. "The problem is that my older brother Gwendal will try to take over. Thinking you cannot take care of the kingdom for your age. My older brother is very serious and cares deeply for this country. He will do anything as long as it helps this kingdom. Even go behind the Kings back." I freeze.

I agh and roll my shoulders. "I cannot do anything about that and by what you have said he will not do anything that will cause harm to this kingdom. Am I right?"

"That is true, but I ask you to reconsider and allow my to tell my brothers, Murata, and my mother about your age?" He ask

I look at him very closely. "How well can they keep this secret?"

"Very well. My brothers are both good warriors." I chuckle He pauses and looks at me with a question in his eyes.

"Forgive me. I agree your brother Wolfram does have great skill. I was just thinking of his temper. I am not saying that his temper makes him a bad warrior. No I don't. I rather like it." I pause. "I do not understand why I have such interest in your younger brother. When we walked into the dinner party last night and I seen him and Stoffel arguing. I wanted to step in the middle and cut off Stoffel's head."

He looks shocked at me. "It is strange I am warming up to people here so much faster than I usually do. It would have taken years maybe even decades for me to tell anyone else what I just told you." I shack my head. "Maybe Hyourinmaru knows why I act this way, but he hasn't spoken up about he doesn't know himself or he doesn't think it is the time for me to know. It could also be that he wants me to find out on my own, it is probably the last two he would have said he didn't know."

I look at my bedroom door. "But back to the question you asked. I will think upon it. I don't know anymore, I am starting to think my decision to keep quiet is not working in my favor anymore. If I do decide to to allow you to tel them, I will just probably tell you all about me. As much as I can."

He blinks and nods."Then I will leave you to your thoughts. I nod

"Oh and Conrad." He turns around. "Can you have someone bring me my dinner?"

He bows "Yes Your Majesty." he straitens up and smiles before he goes.

~Another POV~

Little did Toushiro and Conrad know was that someone heard there whole conversation.

* * *

**Me: Who do you think it was Toushiro?**

**Toushiro: I don't know. Why you asking me anyways? Are you not the writer?**

**Me: *Smirks* Oh I know whats going on just wondering if the genius could figure it out. Hey I wonder if anyone else can guess who it is?**

**Toushiro: I don't know.**

**Me: Oh and before I forget. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Toushiro: You don't have to yell. I already have a headache as it is.**

**Me: *Pouts* bu...but they need to leave a review *whine***

**Toushiro: *Sigh* Don't whine, and why is it so important for a review?**

**Me: *crosses arms over chest* Because It will lift my spirits. And make me want to write more! *raises fist in air* Can you get them to review Toushiro? *while putting fist down***

**Toushiro: *Blinks* Why would I do that? or even how could I make them review?**

**Me: *Looks innocent* You could threaten to freeze them thats how. And I have watermelon. Very juicy watermelon.**

**Toushiro: *blinks* Watermelon?**

**Me: Yep. *smirks, I got him!* Yes Watermelon *raises a big watermelon***

**Toushiro: *Looks cruel* Review if you don't want to be frozen.**

**Me: You heard him!**


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I do NOT own Bleach nor Kyo Kara Maoh!

Summary: Toushiro was sparring with Matsumoto when he started glowing and passed out. When he woke up he was no longer in the training room. He wasn't even in soul society. Where was he?

"Talking" People talking

_"Talking"_ zanpakuto

"Talking" Person talking to their zanpakuto

NOTE: Momo died. Killed by Aizen when she went to central 46. (I am sorry for all of you who are Momo fans.)

_-=-A little fun-=-_

Me: Alright I don't know why I didn't say this on the other chapters...I think it is because i am so slow at thinking of some of the important things. Well here it is. you probably already now this, but I am telling you anyways. IT. IS. VERY. IMPORTANT. As in the world is going to explode in a few seconds...ok not that bad more like you will be irritated and stuff lol *Scratches behind head*...Alright here it is...I can't spell very well. There it is ! Got ya going there a second didn't I? lol

Toushiro: Why did you have to do that? You baka! *hits her on head* I was thinking something worse than misspelling. God why do I even deal with you? I even got ready for a fight!

Me: oh *Looks depressed* I s..so..sorry. *sniff*

Toushiro: *puts hands up looking confused* I..its ok...calm down.

Me: Re..*sniff*..really?

Toushiro: *Nods*

Me: *turns around* YAY *Jumps in air*

Toushiro: *Blinks* wa..was she faking?

Me: No I would never do that to my Toushiro! *Smiles innocently*

Toushiro: *shakes in anger* Why you...*Grabs Hyourinmaru* Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru !

Me: *screams* NOOOO ! *Runs away* Enjoy the story ya'll. Pray for my survival !

Toushiro: *growls* get back here you...you...Baka ! *runs after her* Dammit!

* * *

It has been 3 days since that day of the conversation with Conrad. It was early in the morning. Even early for me. And I was thinking. Thinking of what to do. Conrad didn't bring up the conversation again, but I can tell he wanted to.

Strangely Hyourinmaru didn't say anything. It was kind of freaking me out. He didn't laugh, tease, and well anything. He just sat there in his ice plain...just...just sitting there. While I tried to think of what to do. For some strange reason i was going crazy. I know it was not Hyourinmaru. I was feeling it it all day. And it just kept on building up. It's strange all these emotions and confusion. I usually am good at keeping my emotions in check. Dammit! I have to or I will freeze everything. I am just glad I have enough control at the moment to keep myself in check.

What is wrong with me? I can get the confusion part. Who wouldn't be? With all the things happening at once? First is going to different world. I can handle that. Yes i will be confused and possibly get frustrated. But I can handle it. Then these people come and tell me I am a demon and their demon king. I could also handle being a demon and being their King. I was shocked that I am a demon yes. I could handle being king, because I am used to leading my division.

Well that was what I thought. Now that I think about it. Being king is going to be hard, when they don't respect me at all. It is obvious that they are not going to truly respect me. They think me a child. No matter how powerful I am they will always think me a child unless I tell them my age. I doubt they would believe it, but then again demons grow slow. Wolfram looks 15 or 16 and he's 80. So they might believe my age. But I would have to tell them first.

This reminds me when I first took over the division, but I think that it was easier than this. I just had to prove my strength to the division and that I can lead. In about 5 missions with them it changed.

With being a king is more responsibilities. I know some of it is like leading my division. But I am used to receiving some sort of order. I could order my division that consist of about 200 Shinigami, but my division was one out of 13. I had a supior and then there was also the central 46. Well was Central 46, after the Aizen incident.

The room departure drops a few degrees. Breath in...breath out. Calm. The departure slowly gets back to normal.

I start to pace. I am a captain of the 13 court guard squad. Not only am i a captain I am also a genius. I can think of a way to deal with this. Without telling them. Can't I? I stop and bring my hand up to the brudge of my nose. I have a massive headache.

I let out a huge sigh...and sit down to eat the dinner that has been setting on the table for the past 15 minutes. It was cold, but I didn't mind. I drank the tea. I gramense. I am going to have to mention that I do not like sugar that much. I set the tea down. And look at the cup. I wish Matsumoto were here. Her tea is perfect. She always gets it just right. I stand up no, no and NO. I can't think of that now. I already have so many problems at the moment to add home sickness. And besides I am not a child.

I sigh. How is everyone back home? Am I missed? How is the division? I think again of Matsumoto. She is like an older sister to me. I sigh. She would probably keep me sane. Yes she is lazy and acts like a child a lot of the time, driving me crazy. But thats the way she is. It does not change the fact she is loyal. I would not trade her for any other lieutenant. Like I would admit this too her, never.

I sit down in a chair that is in the room, and lean back. I think again of what to do. Then out of the blue Wolfram comes to my mind. I groan and put my hand over my face. And that is another problem. For some reason I feel possessive and protective over the boy. I don't see him that much. I don't know if it is because he is avoiding me or if he is just busy. I still can't believe I am engaged. Gunter explained to me more in detail the day after the duel. I also found out Gunter is my tutor. He is very energetic and seems to be very clingy. My thoughts turn from Wolfram. I had to force it a little. It is annoying.

The first lesson I had with Gunter was boring, actually all of them are boring and annoying. Finally i just got tired of it and had him teach me to read and write the demon language. It didn't take me long at all. He was very surprised by my quick study. How he was teaching me before consisted of him talking about this and that. Just history, and other things. As I was saying I learned to read and write the language very fast. I still had a little trouble with writing, but I could deal with that later. I just wanted to be able to read on my own. I could learn faster that way.

So when we went for a short break I went to the library and grabbed a few books and set out to hide from Gunter. The books was of the history and culture. Seeing as I need to know those the most. Because the fist dinner here proved that, I accidentaly got engaged and challenged him to a duel. I quickly change my thoughts from the blonde.

Well I tried to. Why does my thoughts always come back to the blonde hair, emerald colored demon? His fiery eyes are just entrancing. His beautiful soft blonde hair, and soft looking skin...WAIT...WHAT?...what the hell? Where did this come from? I jump up out of the set. Pacing the room.

Why did I just think that? Do I have feeling for the blonde? I feel Hyourinmaru shift. I was a little startled by this since he hasn't moved that much through my entire conversation with myself. I enter my inner world seeking his aid and wisdom. I look up at Hyourinmaru into his eyes, he looks down into my eyes. "Hyourinmaru? What is this?" I ask hoping that he will answer. _"Little one"_ His voice rumbles. _"I cannot tell you this. It is for you to learn on your own. Relax and think of all the times that you have seen Wolfram. Think of your reactions around him."_ I frown. That doesn't help me at all, but I do as he says. I sit down crossing my legs. And I think.

I went to the first time I seen him, at the dinner. I replay it all in my mind. The argument he has with Stoffel. I remember how I wanted to step in. Why was that? It was none of my business, yes they was talking about me. But I don't think that was the reason for my reaction. I go over all of my reactions to him or the protectiveness I have. Why do I react this way? Why do I want to protect him? Could it be...? No I couldn't like him or...or...no I barely even know him! And I don't think...

I put my hand in my hair, messing up the spikes a little. I am getting a headache. I look to Hyourinmaru again. "Hyourinmaru" I say in a low voice. "I can't have feeling for him...can I? I barely know him!" I repeat some of my thoughts. "I can't. It is impossible. It is not logical." Hyourinmaru wraps his arms around me. I was startled that he was in his human form. _"Little one. Logic will not help you in this one. And there is no logic to what you feel."_ He shifts so he can look me in the eye. _"Do not fear this Toushiro. Listen to me. And listen well."_ He looks seriously at me. Making sure I was listening. "We are dragon. Proud beings. We never back down from a fight. We stand tall and are powerful." He pauses, then continues after a few seconds. _"Toushiro we are also very emotional beings. It takes a while for us to let someone into our hearts. For when we do we care whole heartedly. We will protect them with all of our being."_

"That does not make sense Hyourinmaru." I interrupt. "Well it does make sense, but it does not go with what we are talking about."

He shakes his head a little, a little amused smile comes up. But quickly becomes serious. _"Little one, Think of what I just said and what your reactions have been."_

I think for another few minutes and freeze. "Hyourinmaru I told you it can't be that...it...it can't. Nobody can get in that easily. Hell he didn't do anything!" I stand up (still in inner world here) and restart my pacing. How did my thoughts lead me to this conversation? Is this why Hyourinmaru has been quiet? Waiting for me to start to realize that...I...I...God! I throw my hands up in defeat and flop down onto the ice. I look at Hyourinmaru. He hasn't moved from his stop. He looks at me with kindness and seriousness. _"We dragons are different. He didn't have to do anything young one."_ He lets out a big sigh. _"It just happens. We call it a soul bond." _He look me in the eyes again. _"He is your other half."_

I star at him and think of a come back. "But...but he is a guy."

He smiles a little. _"Little one don't make excuses. I know that you don't have anything against people who likes the same sex. Your fourth set is one of those people and you have stood up for him. Of course discreetly, but that is they way you are."_ He walks up and kneels in front of me. Pulling me close to him. I bury my face into his shoulder. It he was anyone else I wouldn't of allowed myself to act the way I have, but he is a part of me. And he will not think lowly of me, never.

I can't believe I feel in love with a hot tempered, fire wielder, beautiful blonde and emerald colored eyes male. How can I, me a cold being who does not show much emotion at all fall for the sun?

Hyourinmaru chuckles. _"Oh little one. You and I both now you are no cold being. You also have the sun in you, but you don't show it."_ He chuckles again. _"I hope he can get you too act more loose and free."_

I scowl, but don't say anything. We both stay like that for a long time, until I started hearing something. _"Little one I think someone is calling you." _I frown who could it be? _"Go little one."_ I sit down and close my eyes to go back to the outside world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I slowly open my eyes to meet emerald. I freeze. I can't see him now! I just realized how I feel. I am not ready to see him. I fight to get a hold of my emotions. I close my eyes and breath in and out.

"Hey don't ignore me!" I hear him yell. I cringe a little at the noise, but I open my eyes to glare at him. He stands up from his position that he was in. "Honestly" He looks at me with a glare of his own. "Do you know how long I have been knocking outside your door?" He puts his hands on his hips and looks me straight in the eye.

I just sit there staring at him. "Arrg" He throws his hand in the air. "Forever! Thats how long."

I cock an eyebrow and look at him. "It couldn't have possibly been forever."

He blinks and turns to the side crossing his arms over his chest with a "Hump"

I chuckle at this, but stop when he gives me a glare. I stand up and look at him seriously. "What did you come here for?" I ask

He turns to face me all annoyance gone, replaced with a seriousness. "i came to get you."

I blink looking confused.

He sighs. Standing up to his full height. "Lord Weller is at his favorite human village. It in a strategic spot near the border zone and a conflict has just broken out. He went there with Gwendal to bring it under control."

I raise an eyebrow. "A conflict? What kind of conflict?" I ask seriously.

He nods "Yes a nearby village tried to raid them." He starts heading to the door. I was already dressed so all i had to do was put on my haori and Hyourinmaru.

I put Hyourinmaruon while following Wolfram out the door. "How serious is this conflict? How many casualties?" I ask

He looks at me in the corner of his eye. "We don't know right at this moment."

-=-=-=LATER=-=-=-

I look up at Wolfram from the ground skeptically. He looks down irritated. "Just get on" He says losing patients. I say and figure not to argue with him. It would take to much time and we don't really have time. I jump up easily settling in the back of the saddle behind him. I see him jump in startlment and then shakes his head. I move Hyourinmaru in a more comfortable position. I didn't really care anymore if they knew what I can or not do, especially Wolfram. I want him to know. It still scares me a little, but now that I know what this feeling is. I don't feel so lost and confused, I feel more relaxed. I hate feeling lost and confused.

He tapped the horse with his heels urging it to move forward. We ride on the raod for a ways then he turns the horse into the woods. After a few more minutes of riding we slow down to a stop. "We are meeting my men here." He tells me. I nod.

It didn't take long for them to get here. They were all wearing the same blue uniform as Wolfram. I wonder at this until understanding comes to me.

"Is everyone here?" He asks. Not giving them any time to answer he urges the horse forward. "Then lets go" And the horse starts to run. It didn't take long for the soldiers to catch up, seeming used to Wolframs ways. "Hold on tight or you might slip off" He tells me. I snort, and do as he says. Even if I fall off I could easily land on my feet without getting hurt the slightest. I just don't want to make a fool of myself, by falling off.

I was tempted through the ride to just jump off and run ahead, but not knowing where to go caused me to reconsider. We rode for a long time. The sun was up by now. When I seen smoke.

"Theres the Village." I hear Wolfram say. We stop on top of the hill to get a better look. The Village was in flame. "This isn't good. It has been a while since my brother has headed over here. And the village is still in chaos."

"Little Lord Wolfram, still as naive as ever." We quickly wipe our heads around to see Adelbert riding up with two other men. "You think your brother can triumph over any situation."

I narrow my eyes. "Why hello Adelbert it is nice to see you again." I say.

Adelbert raises his eyebrows slightly. "Oh so you can talk? and you also have a good memory." He said a little sarcastically.

I look coldly at him. "Indeed I can, but I prefer to stay quite." I say. I shift my eyes to Wolfram wondering why of now he is quite? I see Wolfram frozen in place like he is frozen. "Wolfram what is wrong?" I ask worriedly, but he doesn't answer I see sweat coming down his face and neck. I quickly look at the men with us. They are in the same state.

I turn to Adelbert. Wondering what he has done to them. I see Wolfram struggler slightly. "You most be so disappointed Wolfram. You must of worked very hard to pick your hand of magic handlers. Then you fell for the old magic containment trick. Any opponent with this salt would bring along at least one soldier who could at east neutralize it."

What the hell is he talking about. God I hate not knowing things. "What have you done to them? And why are you against us? And why are you on bad terms with Wolfram and Conrad? And why are you so helped out on getting in their way?"I ask. I need to get to the bottom of this before I act.

He looks at me. "Its simple. Because I hate them." I raise an eyebrow. "I despise the demon tribe down to my core. Thats why I came to rescue you."

I blink that was unexpected. "What?" I ask. Trying to make sure I heard right.

"After all" he says "You were yanked the world you call home and forced to become the demon king weren't you? The demon king is the enemy of the human race. Don't you think its evil that they are turning you into such a monster? A traitor to your own kind? The demon tribe needed a fall guy. They set you up as king so the humans can hate instead of them. Thats all they want you for. You know your just an ordinary human. The containment spell didn't work on you. Makes since right?"

I had to control myself countless times from snapping at him through out his little speech. Me human? I knew I wasn't human to begin with. Yes they said that I am a demon. I believe them, that I used to be a demon. Maybe just half a demon. As what Adelbert said about the containment field not working on me. Or it could be I am Shinigami, but either way i am not listening to him.

"Don't listen to him." I heard a voiced yell. I jump, for it was Wolfram. And I thought he wasn't able to talk with the field up. "Don't listen to his paranoia babble. He's a traitor to the demon tribe. He's only trying to convince you to join his side." He says

"Don't talk Wolfram. I don't want you in any more pain than you already are." I say after he stops.

I hear Adelbert ride closer and look to him. "Thats right honorable third son." He pulls his blade putting the end close to Wolframs throat. I start to reach for Hyourinmaru, but stop my self. I need to wait, if I act now it could put Wolfram in more danger. "Its got to be touch to be at a terrible disadvantage just because you magic power level is too high and your struggling to relax your conscious mind. If only you could this would have been more fun. You always say what harm could humans do. Their only real problem is that they resist us. Isn't that right? Would you like to take a guess as to who set fire to the village. it was the humans."

"The humans? Why would they start a fire onto their on village?" I ask trying to gain control of the situation that has gone out of my control.

"The humans that you are disparing so much are turning your land in a sea of fire." Adelbert says. I see Wolfram look to the village in front of us. I follow his gaze to the blazing fire. I see people running around with torches setting flame to more homes. Setting off fiery arrows, as well.

"Master we have to do something." I narrow my eyes. "But what do I do Hyourinmaru? He has a sword on Wolfram." I ask. I hear him growl. "Are you not a captain? Take advantage of the point that he thinks you weak." He says anger rimmed in his words. "We can't let him do this. I am also guessing he is the one who instigated the plan of the fire."

I turn my attention to Adelbert "Was it you who came up with the plan to burn the village?" I ask.

He looks at me. "All I did was advise them to.." But I interrupted him.

"You fool." I say coldly. "How could you be so cruel as to do that?" I shake my head. "To make humans go against themselves"

"They are not." He interrupted me. "This village chose sides with with the demon tribe. Anyone who choses to do that can't be considered human."

I narrow my eyes. "You people are so confusing." I say exasperated.

"Thats alright you don't have ta understand." He says. "In any case I come to rescue you." He reaches out his hand to me. "Now come with me."

"Do as he says." I turn to Wolfram. "It looks like he isn't going to hurt you so just play along and do whatever he says for now. We will come and get you. I promise we will return." He says with a look of determination.

I think about it. Well it could make it where Adelbert takes the sword off Wolfram. I decide to get off. And being off the horse can make it easier for me.

"Humm tats the right attitude." I hear Adelbert say behind me as I climb off. I sigh, but quickly grab Wolframs boot and move the boot where it hits the side of the horse.

"Toushiro!" I hear Wolfram yell, before the horse bolts off the other horses follow behind their leader. I smile a little at hearing him say my name. I wasn't annoyed at him for using my given name as I usually are to people. I watch them go.

"That little punk." I hear Adelbert say.

I turn around to smirk at him. "I think he did have the for sight to bring a kew player after all. Don't you think Adelbert?"

"Oh and your saying that person is you?" I hear him say.

I roll my eyes. "Well in a sense." I get in a more fighting stance. "I hope you know that I am not joining your little gang. Your to big of a questionable playier like you around. Quite frankly I don't want to have to watch my back 24/7." I say.

He raises his eyebrows. "I see. So thats how you feel about it. In that case you give me no chose. I will just have to kill you here and now." He gets off the horse walking up to me, but stops when I pull Hyourinmaru around. "Can You fight with that boy? It is almost as big as you." He mocks.

I growl under my breath. "How about you come and find out." I say.

He smirks, but takes a stance. Humm looks like he is going to take me a little more seriously than Wolfram did.

I take a step forward and start to slowly circle around him. He takes a step closer. "Lets see how good you are kid." And he charges with a downwards strike. I stop his sword and roll a little. Forcing him back. "Stronger than you look kid." I hear Hyourinmaru growl in annoyance. _"Stop playing with him child."_ I mentally roll my eyes. at him. And attack we fight like that for a few seconds. "Ok Hyourinmaru I will take this more seriously. I was just testing him and seeing how they fight here." 

I jump back a meter away. "I am tired of playing with you. I don't know why you hate the demon tribe, but I am willing to guess it is for some past offense. I don't care. I might not have known about being king and they might of brought me here without asking. But I am here now and I will do what I can." I take a stance again, and got ready for my attack. I heard horse hooves close by. I see Adelbert tense slightly.

"Your Majesty!" I turn to see Conrad and other soldiers behind him.

I hear a huge sigh from Adelbert . "Not him again. This is getting to be a pain." He turns around and quickly get on his horse. I contemplated running after him. Wondering how he would react of me out running his out running his horse. I was tempted. To do so, but didn't. Something told me there was more to his story, and I wanted to be able to learn it. Maybe I can change his mind about the demon tribe. I sigh but that will take awhile.

"Your Majesty I am coming!" Conrad yells out to me. He rides out in front of me. "I found you sire."

I nod. "Hello Conrad."

"I will see you sometime soon Your Majesty." I see Adelbert turn his horse around and the horse goes off in a run.

Conrad raises one arm out towards Adelbert 's figure. "After him men!" He orders. I hear many Yes sires from the men. And the chase after the retreating figures of Adelbert and his two men.

Conrad comes up too me while I was putting Hyourinmaru back into his rightful place. "Your Majesty." He smiles. "Did you let him escape?" I shrug in response. "I wonder why. What is your plan?" He looks at me with a look that I couldn't determine.

I sigh. "I really don't know I just felt that I should let him go." I shrug my shoulders again "For what I don't know. I think he could be put to good use in the future."

I hear other horses arrive and turn to see Wolfram getting off his horse. I walk closer to him "I you alright Wolfram?" I ask seriously.

"Don't worry about me. Its none of your business." He snaps.

I frown at him. I just shrug it off. I turn to Conrad. "How did you know where to find us?" I ask

Conrad looks at me. "It was during the battle for control of the far side of the village. When one of our fly bones heard the call of another." Fly bone?

"Do you mean the skeleton that flies?" I ask. Conrad nods. i quickly look around. Spotting what I was looking for. There was a fly bone not to far up into the sky. I turn quickly to Conrad. "What of the village and towns people?" I ask turning serious.

"The owns people are evacuated, but the fire is still raging out of control." I narrow my eyes.

I look in the general direction of the village. "Conrad I will meet you and Wolfram at the village."

"What do you mean that you will meet us there?" I hear Conrad say confused. I also see Wolfram become confused as well.

I turn toward him "Just head to the village. Thats an order. I will go a head of you." He looks even more confused, but I flash step away before anymore questions.

When i reach close by the village I quickly sought out Gwendal. God its annoying that they have no spirit pressure. I finally spot him, he was close to the village where you can easily see it. I flash stop to him. Startling the soldiers that is with him. He was able to control his startlment better.

"Grwendal" I say with my usual cold voice. The soldiers stare at me, but I ignore them. "Is there anyone in the village?" I ask

He looks at me with his own cold stare. "No there isn't. Why do you ask?"

I don't answer him. "Good keep it that way. I don't want anyone getting in my way." Then I was gone.

~Gwendals POV~

The soldiers mouths dropped. Gwendal controlled his shock.

He turned to his men. "Make sure nobody goes into the village. Understood?" The men nod and do as they were ordered. Gwendal turns around to the village. "Lets see what you can do Your Majesty."

~Toushiro's POV~

I stop in front of the village. About 10 yards away. I see the flames eating up the homes of many families. "Little one are we going to freeze the flames?" I nod "Thats is all I can do for now. I have not mastered the control of water properly." He nods. "I understand."I jump putting spiritual pressure into my feet. I stand on the sir.

I ready my self. Letting more of my spiritual pressure release a little more. The air becomes colder, and the sky turns cloudy. Hyourinmaru roars and thunder strikes over my head. I raise Hyourinmaru over my head. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" I yell. And an ice dragon appears. The dragon circle around me, waiting my command. I bring Hyourinmaru down towards one side of the village the ice dragon follows. The fire and homes were coated with ice.

I quickly form another dragon. And I flick Hyourinmaru towards the other side. The ice dragon follows. That side was also coated with ice. I quickly make work to the rest that I have missed. After all the flames were frozen i sent spiritual presure into the ice forcing the ice to melt. I usually don't bother with melting ice, since its to much of a hassle. But I did it. Figuring the village might won't to get what is left from the fire. It probably would have been better to create a rain storm, but the fire would have burned more homes and more stuff.

~Wolframs POV~

Me and Conrad arrive at the village to see Toushiro talking to Big brother. and then he was gone just like he did to us. How does he do that? its annoying. I growl under my breath.

"Big brother!" I yell angrily. Jumping off my horse I stomp towards him. "Where is Toushiro going?" I ask

Gwendal raises an eyebrow at my tone. "I do believe he went to put out the fire."

I stop curiosity getting the better of me I turn towards the village to see Toushiro jump in the air and stop. He's floating in the air! I heard several gasps from the village and the soldiers. But i don't pay any attention to them.

Suddenly the air becomes colder, just like it did when we was fighting in that duel. I turn to Conrad. "Do you think he is going to do the same thing he did against my fire lion?" I ask.

Conrad looks at me. "I don't know for sure, but I think he is."

I turn my attention back to Toushiro. The sky becomes darker. I look up to see dark clouds coming in fast. I turn back to Toushiro and watch as he commands the Ice dragons. Freezing the village. After the fire was frozen Toushiro glows faintly and the ice starts to melt.

I wasn't really surprised by the ice dragons and the sky. I seen it once before, but it still shocked me. He could do it with ease he didn't even look tired at all.

I remember the day of the duel when I went to follow him and Conrad. I was going to talk to him about somethings. But all was forgotten when I over heard their conversation. I was surprised by the information I heard. I was also surprised by what he said his age was. I thought it was strange how he acted so mature. And what is this they talk about Heavenly Guardian. I almost stepped out to ask, but stopped myself.

I watch Toushiro walk our way. Wondering what else he is keeping secret.

* * *

Note: I know that Toushiro was a bit OOC in the part with hyourinmaru, but I think Toushiro would be completely open with hyourinmaru. And not be afraid of being called child or being thought down of. Since hyourinmaru is a part of him.

And on the others. I know they were kinda OOC as well. Well I think. I know Wolfram was. Not being his more energetic self. No worries I plan on doing my best on changing it.

And also Conrad. With Yuri acting all childish and cheerful (You know how he is lol) and a more serious Toushiro replacing him. Can you see how they would all have to change a little to fit with Toushiro? I don't think any of that made any sense, but I tried.

ok if you have any questions please ask. I would be glad to answer them.

_-=-A little fun-=-_

**Me: I am alive! Can you believe it? And in one piece!**

**Toushiro: You just got lucky.**

**Me: *Gulps* Lucky me. *Looks with hopeful eyes* Well i hope they liked it. And forgive the misspelling and stuff.**

**Toushiro: Why do you even try writing? **

**Me: Well I wanted too.**

**Toushiro:*Rolls eyes* stupid answer**

**Me: *pouts* We are not all geniuses.**

**Toushiro: *Sighs* Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Me: Oh you do love me!**

**Toushiro: Don't get your hopes up. I just said it to make you stop pouting like a child again. Don't forget to review I don't want to have to deal with her pouting and sulking all the time.**


End file.
